Damaged
by guardianranger
Summary: Kristen James life hangs in the balance.There is alot of damaged done to her-since the death of her birth parents.
1. Chapter 1

Damaged:

_Summary: I don't own Pacific Blue, do own the characters I made up in this story._

_Meet Kristen James-who is 8 years old in this story-she get's rescued by the Santa Monica Police officers who were on duty-by doing a raid._

_Chapter 1: The Rescue: Part I_

_Cory McNamara and Victor Del Toro were raiding at a drug dealers-they were undercover-since T:C Callaway and Bobby Cruz were also undercover too-as part of the drug dealers._

_Kristen James had no idea what was happening at the moment. She couldn't take any more of the beatings that the other members of the gang had inflicted on her. Since the death of her parents-who were killed in front of her._

_T:C Callway first started to noticed that the young girl was injured-when meeting her the first time. He had knelt down near Kristen and whispered something into her ear-when she was left beaten by the gang leader. "It's ok everything will be ok, Help will arrive"whispered T:C standing up and walking away from the girl._

_(Back at the Police Headquarters) T.C. Callaway was more worried about the girl he met like 4 months ago._

_"Lt. Palermo we have to do something, there's a young girl whose in the middle of this undercover stuff we are doing"said Victor who saw the girl-who was dragged out in front of bystanders on the beach._

_T:C Callaway turns towards Victor Del Toro and the rest of his team mates. "I'm not going to let anything happen to that girl while we are undercover. Lt. I don't care-I want custody of her"answered T:C glaring at his boss in the face._

_Lt. Anthony Palermo nods his head-understanding what the girl was in at the moment._

_Monica Harper waves her hand up in the air. "Hello, How do we know this young girl isn't part of the gang-whose dealing with drugs?"asked Monica._

_Her team mates just stood there in shocked of course._

_(Now back to the raiding) a little bit too late to rescue Kristen through at the moment._

_Undercovered didn't go that well-they were discovered by one of the other members of the group._

_"We shouldn't have trusted them boss"said Paul pointing his gun at the Cory and Bobby who were gagged- and tied on chairs._

_The boss of the drug dealers was sitting down on a huge couch. She stands up and walks over to the cops. "Tell me who else is helping you two out"demanding to know the answer._

_Kristen James had dial 911 to let them know what was going on with the situation at the moment. Knowing she would be caught maybe._

_Seeing T:C, Chris and some other officers were hidng somewhere else on the property-when hell broke loose of course._

_"Hey! Boss guess who I caught calling the police"said Health dragging Kristen by the arm._

_The boss turns towards Kristen who was already injured earlier during the week. "Guess, You haven't learn your lesson by not obeying me"said Zelda walking towards Kristen who was scared now._

_Kristen fought back against Zelda-by kicking her in the stomach and racing towards the two officers tied up._

_Paul grabs Kristen before she could even finish the job with Bobby and Cory at the moment. "Don't think your getting away with that"said Paul-shooting his gun at Kristen in the leg._

_Blood pouring out of Kristen's leg._

_That's when hell broke loose, officers came swaring into the building and arrestted the drug dealers._

_Bobby grabs a blanket to cover Kristen shaking form. "Hey! A little help over here"shouted Bobby._

_T:C racing over to Kristen James of course. "Hold on, honey we are going to get you to the hospital"whispered T:C._

_EMT'S racing over to Kristen had her in the ambulance. Cory and Bobby were the ones who ended up going to-get check out._

_(2 Hours later) racing towards the hospital building._

_EMT'S working on Kristen who wasn't doing so good at the moment._

_"Man, Who knows how long this girl has been without food or water"whispered Gregory._

_Cory and Bobby watching them work on Kristen who was pale looking._

_"We should have just pulled her out of there"said Cory._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Hospital-Part I

_Cory McNamara and Bobby Cruz were already checked over by a doctor. When their co-workers came racing into the waiting room area._

_T:C Callaway not even seeing the young girl they had rescued from the raid. He also had in his hands the adoption papers from a social worker and judge that signed it._

_Lt. Anthony Palermo, Victor and Chris were among the group-waiting on the news on the young girl they had rescue._

_"We should have gotten Kristen out of there, when we went undercovered"said Cory telling her co-workers this._

_"Wait a minute, she told you her name?"asked Chris shocked of course._

_Bobby spoke up. "She kind of wrote it down on a piece of paper, the doctors kicked us out of the room Kristen was in at the moment"said Bobby._

_T:C pacing in the hallaways of the waiting room area. "When are they going to tell us what's going on?"demanded T:C._

_It's been like 2 hours since they had arrived at the hospital to wait on the news given to Kristen._

_Doctor Sarah Williams came walking towards the group standing there on the news. "Assuming you are for Kristen James right?"asked Sarah._

_"Yes, We are here on Kristen James"said Victor wanting to see if Kristen was ok._

_"Doctor Williams, What can you tell us about Kristen?"Asked Lt. Anthony Palermo who was wondering._

_Doctor Sarah Williams had a clip board in her hands. "Kristen was very dehrydated from not getting enough liquirds into her system. She is right now on an I.V and resting"said Sarah._

_"Can we see her?"asked Cory who wondering._

_Sarah nods her head. "There's something you should know-Kristen can't talk-because of the damaged to her vocal cords. I already know that Lt. Callaway made arrangements to be Kristen legal guardian right?"asked Sarah._

_T:C Callaway nods his head. "Yes! I want what's best for Kristen to be part of my life. She will have help with the members of family members"said T:C Callaway pointing to his co-workers standing there of course._

_(Kristen James) was sitting in her hospital bed-has a cast on the leg._

_Knocked on the doorway._

_Sarah Williams walks into the room and smiles at the young girl in the face. She feels so sorry for this young girl-to be mistreated in any way. "Kristen, There are some police officers who want to see you. Someone wants to adopt you as their daughter"said Sarah._

_T:C, Chris, Bobby, Cory and Victor came walking into the hospital room area._

_"Hey, Sweetie what you did was a brave thing to do"said Cory telling Kristen this._

_"Too bad we couldn't get to you sooner"murmured Bobby._

_T:C knelt near Kristen form on the bed. "If it's alright with you Kristen, I want to be your new dad"said T:C smiling at the young girl who was first staring at the young group._

_Kristen smiled at the group and wrote something down since she couldn't talk at the moment. "Thanks! I would like that dad"said Kristen showing the police officers in the room what the wrote._

_T:C and Kristen hug each other._

_"I know someone who could help with the situation of shopping"said Cory and Chris looking at their partner and co-worker in the face._

_T:C turns towards his partner and co-worker in the face. "Will keep that in mind ladies, right now think my daughter needs some sleep"said T:C standing up from the bed._

_Sarah Williams walking into the hospital room-with some food of course. "Kristen, Brought you some food and some books for you"said Sarah setting the stuff down on the television table._

_Kristen wrote something down. "Thanks! When Can I go home?"asked Kristen who was wondering._

_Sarah Wiliams looks at the police officers who were standing in the room. "In a few days, sweetie can go home"said Sarah smiling back at the girl._

_Kristen staring the food before her on the table. _

_Bobby leaves the room to go back to work, Cory leaves with Chris. Only two who were still in the room where T:C and Victor who were watching Kristen poke at the strange food before her._

_Kristen poke at the strange food in front of her on the table-since she was sitting up. Although just wasn't hungry enough to eat any of it-layed back down on the bed._

_Sarah, Victor and T:C saw Kristen just poke at the food and layed back down on the bed._

_Kristen did drink some apple juice through-from the table next to the bed. Slowly pushed the food away from her._

_"Kristen, You have to eat something"said Victor who sat down on the bed._

_Kristen looked at Victor in a brotherly way. She wrote something down on the board she was given by the doctors. "Not hungry it hurts to eat it"said Kristen writing it down._

_Sarah and T:C talking in the hallway at the moment._

_"Lt. Callaway has you see right now-Kristen can't do anything-because the way she was mistreated by those dealers"said Sarah._

_Victor comes out of the room. "Kristen ate the jello and fruit salad. Sorry she wouldn't touch the other stuff. Wants more apple juice if you don't mind"said Victor who was standing there._

_Sarah smiles at Victor at the moment. "Sure, I will make sure Ms. Callaway get's more juice and fruit"said Sarah about to walk away from the hallway leading towards Kristen's private hospital room._

_Victor saids something to Doctor Williams. "She wants to know if a police officer can be posted outside of her hospital doorway. Wrote to me that one of the gang members was missing from the raid this afternoon-might come after her"said Victor telling Sarah and T:C the news given by him._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Meeting The Rest Of The Team

_(Back to the situation) one of the missing drug dealers members who ended up seeking into the hospital room-that Kristen was currently well trying to sleep in a strange bed._

_After Victor had told Doctor Williams and T:C about having a police officer by the room-standing guard._

_T:C called Lt. Palermo to let him know about the situation at the moment._

_Violet-the one who was the missing drug dealer had seek into Kristen's hospital room-not knowing she would be arrest on the spot. _

_It was dark in the hospital room are._

_Violet thought she saw kristen sleeping in the bed. "Kristen, I'm sorry we couldn't stop this from happening to you"answered Violet._

_Flashlights were turned on in the room._

_"Not sorry your going to be in jail"answered Cory and Chris standing there not happy of course._

_Violet tried to make it to the doorway of the hospital room area._

_Lt. Palermo, T:C, Victor and Bobby were standing there by the doorway._

_Violet turns towards them. "Your making a mistake"said Violet._

_T:C was going to say something to Violet of course._

_Kristen wakes up due to the noise in the room-wince and tense a bit._

_"The mistake that your in right now-is waking my kid sister up"said Victor handcuffing Violet around the wrists._

_Violet shocked of learning that Victor said sister._

_(Now Kristen was now at the police station) where her new family members works at._

_T:C thought it would be safe if Kristen stays at the station-because of her situation. There was an empty office upstairs-so Kristen decorated it._

_Monica and Jamie don't know about Kristen's issue. All they know that T:C Callaway had adopted her as his daughter._

_"Monica, Who is that young girl that came in with T:C?"asked Jamie who was wondering._

_Russ Granger shakes his head-at the other two officers-he met Kristen-when Victor brought her home-to T:C house._

_Monica shugs her shoulders. "How should I know who that girl is, jamie"said Monica._

_Jamie turns towards Monica. "That girl is too young to be his girlfriend"said Jamie._

_Russ saids something to Jamie and Monica. "That young girl your speaking about-is the adopted daughter of T:C Callaway-her name is Kristen"said Russ._

_Monica and Jamie stand up from their desks._

_"We should introduce ourselves to her"said Jamie walking up the stairs._

_Elvis who met Kristen likes her too._

_Bobby was coming from duty outside saw Jamie and Monica get up from their desks. He overheard Russ tell them who the young girl in the first place. "Girls! Should warn you that Kristen doesn't like strangers she hasn't met yet"yelled Bobby._

_Russ saids something too."Also should mention-that she can't speak"said Russ._

_10 seconds later, Russ, Bobby and Victor who came back early. Heard a noise upstairs-like a smack._

_"Ouch! What was that for?"yelled Monica facing towards Kristen who was holding a plastic tennis racket in her hands._

_Kristen never met these two young female officers before._

_Monica smack Kristen across the cheek._

_Jamie standing there of course._

_Victor, Russ and Bobby came in time to see Monica smack Kristen across the face._

_"Monica, You had no right to smack Kristen across the fact"said Bobby._

_Monica faces towards her co-workers. "I had no right to hit her. Well she had no right to hit us with the plastic racket"answered Monica._

_Jamie saids something out. "Kristen wouldn't have hit us-if we didn't spooke her in the first place"said Jamie pointing it._

_Victor turns towards Monica and Jamie. "T:C isn't going to like the fact you hit his daughter"said Victor not happy with Monica or Jamie right now._

_T:C was just coming up the stairs-but only heard part of the words. "What am I not going to like?"asked T:C who was standing there._

_Jamie and Monica standing there._

_"Kristen, Sorry for scaring you like that"said Jamie._

_Seeing Kristen didn't know they were in her private office-since she was listening to some music on ear-phones._

_Kristen wrote something out towards her father standing there waiting for an answer._

_Monica trys to grab the board out of kristen hands. "No! Don't show him that"demanded Monica._

_Too late, T:C, Cory, Chris and Lt. Palermo saw it._

_They weren't too happy at the moment._

_"Officer Harper in my office right now"said Lt. Palermo not happy._

_Monica storms into her boss office._

_T:C knelt down in front of his daughter's form-who was sitting down on Victor's lap. "Kristen, Are you ok?"asked T:C who was worried._

_Kristen wrote something out. "It's ok, I'm used to being hit all the time"said Kristen slowly walking towards the table in her private office._

_Victor, Bobby, Russ and T:C looked at each other in the face. Chris and Cory went downstairs to deal with Jamie._

_Bobby, Russ, Victor and T:C walked towards the table where-Kristen was currently working on some homework-gotten from her home-schooled-tutor that comes before school and after school-on Tuesday and Thursday._

_"Kristen, You don't deserve to be hit by anyone. Officer Harper was way out of line"saod Bobby._

_Kristen writes something on the board. "Am I in trouble?"answered Kristen showing them what she wrote down on the white board._

_"Kristen, Why would you be in trouble?"asked Victor._

_Kristen turns away from them-by getting up from the table and by passing them-going downstairs to where bikes and desks where. _

_Elvis was just finishing a bike for another police officer. He understands what Kristen is going through right now._

_Cory McNamara and Chris Kelly see Kristen coming downstairs-heading towards her new bike-which was park-near Elvis working place._

_Kristen get's her helmet on first and walks the bike out towards the doorway._

_"Kristen! Wait where are you going?"asked Jamie who sees Kristen leaving quickly._

_Lt. Palermo, T:C, Bobby, Victor and Russ raced towards the headquarters front doorway._

_"NO! Kristen where are you heading off too? It's not safe right now"said Lt. Palermo seeing he has a daughter too._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_"Great, We have no idea where Kristen went off too"said T:C worried about his adopted daughter- whose been living with him for the past 8 days now._

_What the police officers didn't know was that-Violet was the adopted daughter to Steve McGarrett-she was ordered to go undercover-and protect Kristen James._

_Name:Violet (McGarrett)_

_Age: 21_

_Place:Hawaii_

_Mother:Catherine-Deceased_

_Father:Deceased_

_Adopted Father: Steve McGarrett._

_Hair:Black_

_Eyes:Brown_

_Height: 5"9_

_Weight: 100 pounds_

_"Do we have any places kristen would go back too?"asked Chris._

_Monica waves her hand up in the air. "Or should check it out-could have gone back-where you rescue her in the first place"said Monica._

_Police Officers-Frozed of course._

_"Kristen wouldn't go back to that place ever. Think before you start talking, Officer Harper"said Violet McGarrett walking into the building with two other young people following her._

_T:C Callway, Chris Kelly, Cory McNamera they frozed in what they were doing at the moment._

_"Wait a minute your the young girl we arrested 4 days ago"said Victor pointing it._

_"Yes"said Violet smiling at the group._

_"What gives you the right to walk into our headquarters? You almost gotten my daughter killed"shouted T:C walking towards Violet about to grab her._

_"Hey, There no need to yell at my partner-Lt. Violet McGarrett-of the Hawaii Five 0-task force"yelled Sasha Kelly-adopted cousin to Chin Kelly and Kono Kelly._

_"Wait your a police officer from Hawaii?"asked Cory._

_"Yes, Violet was under orders to protect Kristen"said Courtney Williams._

_"How old are you 3 little too young to be officers"said Chris._

_Lt. Palermo-stood his ground. "I would have been told if there was another police officer undercover from another state"said Lt. Palermo._

_"Both Violet and Sasha are legal age-they are 21 years old. I'm 18 years old"said Courtney smiling at them._

_"Is Kristen here? We have some things of hers that should be brought to attention"said Sasha._

_"No, You just missed her like 20 minutes ago. Kristen left on her bike a few minutes ago and we have no idea where she would have gone off too"yelled Monica loudy._

_Earning looks from her co-workers._

_Violet, Sasha and Courtney glared at each other in the face. _

_Violet and Sasha raced out of the headquarters in a flash._

_"Wait, Where are those two going?"asked Bobby who was curious._

_Courtney was on her phone at the moment. "Just letting you know we are in California"said Courtney who ever she was speaking too on her cell._

_Hanging up the phone._

_Courtney sees the strange looks she's getting from the police officers. "Is there a reason why your staring at me in a strange way?"asked Courtney._

_"Is there a reason why Officer McGarrett and Officer Kelly raced out of our headquarters?"asked Cory this time._

_"Actually it's Agent Kelly to you-Officer McNamera. They went to look for Kristen on their bikes"said Courtney heading outside of the headquarters._

_2 seconds later, T:C, Lt. Palermo, Victor, Cory, Chris, Russ, Bobby and some other officers came out with their bikes._

_They were in shocked when Courtney gotten on hers really fast._

_"Wait, Do you know where our kid sister is at?"asked Victor, Bobby and Russ said at once._

_"When did you have a bike here?"asked Jamie pointing it._

_Courtney glares at the police officers in the face. "We are used to riding bikes, where we come from"said Courtney sitting on hers and leaving the officers._

_T:C stopping her in time. "Hey, Do you know where my daughter went off too?"asked T:C._

_Courtney shakes her head. "Sorry, I really couldn't help you there."said Courtney her-cell-phones rings._

_T:C and the others followed suit, when Courtney hangs up the phone._

_Courtney looks over to the police officers. "Violet and Sasha found Kristen she is find"said Courtney riding away from the group._

_"That doesn't give us an answer where kristen would be"answered Monica at once._

_(4 hours later) they split into pairs._

_Victor and Bobby as a team_

_Cory and Chris_

_Russ and T:C _

_Lt. Anthony Palermo stayed behind at the headquarters at the moment._

_It was Bobby and Victor that spotted Kristen with Violet McGarrett, Sasha Kelly and 3 other people they didn't know-but did noticed they were wearing some kind of badges on their waist._

_(1 hour later) _

_T:C came racing into the headquarters with his bike of course. _

_Jamie points upstairs. "Everyone is upstairs"answered Jamie sipping on some water._

_Monica laughs. "Your in a surprised yourself, Violet and Sasha have returned with 3 other people with them"said Monica._

_T:C, Chris, Cory, Victor, Russ and Bobby were shocked when Lt. Palermo explained who the other 3 people were in his office._

_Lt. Palermo was shocked in learning that Kristen James-parents-were wealthy. So where the other officers who were at the raided like 3 months ago._

_T.C, Cory, Victor, Russ and Chris were shocked in learning information from the other 3 young people standing there with badges around their waist._

_Sasha Kelly turns towards the Santa Monica Police Officers. "Would like you officers to meet-Special Agent-Erin Callen of NCIS, Ashley Deeks-NCIS and Detective Aaron Carson of the Hawaii Five-O Task Force"said Sasha Kelly turning towards the shocked looks on the police officers faces._


	5. Chapter 5

Two Years later:Part I

_Kristen James (Callaway) is 10 years old, learning to speak normal-like her adopted family members can towards each other face to face, still hard through._

_Monica and Bobby were the ones picking up Kristen and Teresa up from school, something that T:C wasn't sure about one point._

_Seeing that Kristen James (Callaway) was very smart in school even through of her age and size._

_After learning that Russ Granger was related to Kristen-like being cousins._

_"Kristen, Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's like 85 degrees outside"said Monica._

_Signing language towards Kristen of course._

_Kristen never liked Monica Harper to begin with, Lt. Palmermo was no longer a police officer anymore. So T:C had taken his post as the leader of the unit now. "Reason why I'm wearing sunglasses in the first place"signed Kristen to Monica in the mirror._

_Teresa said something to Bobby on the way towards the car. "Might want to get Kristen an ice pack, once getting back to the station"answered Teresa informing her brother._

_Bobby nods his head._

_(At the police station)_

_"Kind of wondered how Kristen is liking school so far?"asked Jamie Stickerland-who is likes Kristen._

_"Well it's been like over 2 years now"answered Cory coming down the stairs from talking to T:C about an upcoming case they were working on in the office._

_Monica Harper comes hurrying into the station of course. "Just wanted to warn you officers, beware of trouble"shouted Monica._

_T:C was just coming down the flight of stairs._

_When Bobby, Teresa and Kristen came walking into the station._

_Russ, Cory, Chris, T:C and Jamie noticed that Kristen was wearing sunglasses that were covering her face._

_The five of them-knew that something was off-seeing Kristen wasn't wearing sunglasses like yesterday._

_"Kristen is something wrong?"signed Chris towards Kristen._

_Teresa looks at Bobby in the face._

_Kristen signs towards T:C. "Can I have an icepack"? asked Kristen who was learning to speak a few words out._

_T:C went to get the icepack for his adopted daughter._

_That's when Monica decided that everyone should know what's going on with Kristen, so she yanks off the gunglasses from the face._

_Gasps could be heard throughout the station._

_"Kristen! Who in the world did that to you?"demanded Russ angrily._

_T:C wasn't the only one who was furious in seeing his daughter's face all bruised up._

_"Some students who are in the 9th grade"answered Kristen taking a sip of water she carries with her all the time._

_T:C gives Kristen the ice pack._

_"Thanks! Ouch"said Kristen face on Russ Granger's desk at the moment._

_Monica grabs Kristen from Russ Granger's desk. "Hey! Russ needs his desk"answered Monica._

_Kristen stands up quickly from where she was sitting on Russ chair at his desk. "Don't touch me, your lucky have a job still at the police station"answered Kristen walking out of the police station in a flash._

_"Kristen! Wait a minute"shouted T:C racing after his daughter in a flash._

_"Officer Harper! You have no right to treat Kristen like that ever again"answered Officer Russ Granger and Officer Bobby Cruz said at once._

_Monica walking towards her bike and was about to head out of the station_

_When Kristen, T:C came back into the station, followed by Erin Callen and Ashley Deeks of course waving at the police officers._

_"What brings you two here?"asked Cory who was wondering._

_"We are here to speak to Lt. Callaway in sending some undercover officers at our school. Probably the reason why Kristen gotten punched in the face"answered Ashley saying it out loud._

_(After Ashley and Erin were talking to Lt. Callaway about undercover issues at their school they belong too with Kristen)._

_T:C told his officers about the undercover operation. "Will need some volunteers to be undercover at the Santa Monica school! Here are background checks on who you shall be at the school"answered T:C handing out information out._

_Monica Harper was happy about that issue. "Yes! I get to be a student"shouted Monica jumping up and down._

_Russ Granger and Bobby Cruz gotten to be teachers._

_T:C gotten to be the vice principal at the school._

_Ashley and Erin may have forgotten there were undercover agents who would be at the school-as students in the upper grade level._

_"Forgotten to mention we will have undercover agents of our own at the school"answered Ashley telling them._

_"Ok! we need to let our family members know"answered Erin pulling Ashley out of the police station._


	6. Chapter 6

Two Years Later:Part II

_kristen James Callaway is in the 7th grade-her family members-which contists of mostly police officers were undercover at her school._

_Ashley and Erin were with Kristen too._

_3 of them were currently at the hospital again._

_(Flashback) of what had taken place for the 3 girls._

_It was during lunch time this happen-like already 3 times in a row. Where Monica just sat there doing nothing to help with the situation._

_Both Ashley and Erin had enough of the harrassments that their friend Kristen was getting from the upperclassman._

_Especially for Kristen sake-her homemade lunch was spilled on the floor in front of everyone for the past 3 days now._

_(Seeing T:C Callaway) was told in what happen during lunch time by Bobby Cruz who was getting a water in the cafeteria._

_Kristen was sitting at the a table with Ashley and Monica (Harper). _

_This wasn't at lunch through-it was study hall-at the moment._

_Bobby Cruz was one of the study hall moniters. "There isn't going to be any funny business, unless you students want a visit to the vice prinicpal office"answered Bobby telling the students in the 7th and 8th graders who were sharing the cafeteria for study hall._

_Another teacher-aide was a friend of Ashley and Erin-who is undercover (NCIS) agent. She is Maria Mitchell-age 18 years old._

_3 of the 8th graders came walking towards where Monica, Ashley and Kristen were sitting at-busy doing something at the moment at the table._

_(Seeing) how Cory and Chris had already arressted two of the members of the group at the moment._

_"We want to know what happen to our friends?"asked Patrick-whose girlfriend was arressted by the cops._

_Ashley and kristen looking up._

_"I want to know what happen to my brother? know he's in jail"answered Jill Smith glaring Kristen and Ashley in the face._

_Kristen slowly stands up and gathers her things. Starts to walk away from the 3 students who are in the 8th grade._

_Zelda grabs Kristen wrist. "Where do you think your going off too?"asked Zelda._

_Kristen knows she's not supposed to fight in school. _

_Ashley stands up quickly. "I would you let Kristen go, she didn't do anything to get your brother and girlfriend arressted in the first place"answered Ashley._

_Bobby Cruz sees Monica Harper just sitting there watching everything at the moment. "Maria! Go get the vice princpal right now"answered Bobby Cruz._

_Maria racing out of the cafeteria in a flash-hoping to get help in time._

_Kristen yanks her wrist out of Zelda hand. "I don't want to get into a fight here. Just leave me alone"answered Kristen trying to step away from Patrick, Zelda and Jill Smith siblings._

_(That's when hell broke loose)_

_(End of flashback) at the moment._

_Ashley had a sightly bruised eye._

_Kristen had well a cast on her wrist, couple of bruises on her tiny form._

_Russ Granger, Cory, Chris, T:C and Bobby were discussing something with Erin who wasn't at school-had another appointment with someone else._

_"So! What are our plans now?"asked Cory who was wondering._

_T:C was furious at the students who caused his adopted daughter so much pain._

_(Monica Harper) was in trouble too at the moment._

_(They were in the private office at the police headquarters)_

_Kristen wasn't there at the headquarters at the moment, she had Erin looked up information about her birth parents. Some very important information came up about her parents._

_They couldn't charge the 3 students yet-until they had more evidence on them. Even after what they did to Ashley and Kristen in the cafeteria._

_15 minutes later, Jamie told T:C that Kristen was at the station with Erin and Ashley._

_T:C coming down from his private office, followed by Jamie, Chris and Cory of course. "Kristen! Did you need something?"asked T:C who was still worried about his adopted daughter._

_Kristen saids something to Russ Granger who was just coming in from patroling. "Erin looked up information up about my birth parents, seeing you know that Russ is related to them"answered Kristen._

_Russ Granger looks up from putting his bike away, heard his name being mention._

_Erin spoke up. "Kristen birth mom-is a Karen Granger, who gave Kristen up to her birth father-who was at the time engaged to another girl"answered Erin handing them the piece of paper that had the information given._

_Russ reading the information and shocked in learning he's an uncle now._

_Monica Harper is already in trouble for not helping with the situation at the school."So! How long have you girls know about Karen being related to Russ?"answered Monica._

_"Officer Harper! You are out of line"answered Cory._

_Erin and Ashley looked at each other in the face. "We were told not to tell you officers sorry, what Kristen father and mother were both undercover agents"answered Ashley._


	7. Chapter 7

Two Years Later:Part III

_They-fake the news -that Ashley and Kristen died in the hospital-due to some serious injuries that happen at school._

_It was actually Kristen's idea to use-to fake her own death._

_Monica Harper was given another chance-being undercover._

_Bobby Cruz was happy for Ross Granger-in finding out that Kristen was his niece to begin with._

_"I really don't think it's a great idea for Kristen to fake her own death"sitting on the desk. "All she is going to be doing is lying to those who are watching the news"answered Monica pointing it out._

_"Officer Harper! You are lucky getting another chance on this case"answered Cory._

_Ashley and Erin had refused to used Monica again-after what happen to Ashley at school._

_"Kristen! Is giving you another chance, have no idea why through"answered Jamie frowning._

_Monica was speechless of the news given to her._

_It was actually 3 days ago later._

_Monica, Cory, Chris,Jamie, Russ,Max (undercover) agent, and Bobby._

_Only T:C, Russ, Chris and Cory knew that something was going to happen, just don't know when it was going to take place._

_Justin and Zelda Smith were standing in front of the school with their friends._

_A huge black car came pulling into the school's parking lot._

_Monica, Bobby,Russ, T:C, Chris and Max(undercover) agent were standing around the entrance of the school._

_Out step Jamie Stickland with a camera around her neck._

_"Wow, someone must be famous to have a car like that"murmured Monica Harper._

_Out hops out Erin in wearing black jeans (with a green spagetti strap) and a black leather jacket. _

_Then few seconds later-Ashley came out-wearing the same outfit-just with a different shirt-which was blue._

_Then Kristen came out slowly-saw almost everyone staring at them in the face._

_The 3 girls were all wearing leather black jackets and black jeans._

_"Hey! Can I get pictures-for this magazine?"asked Jamie._

_Kristen,Ashley and Erin were wearing sunglasses._

_"Sure! We would look great"said Erin._

_Kristen looks over to T:C and Russ and nodded her head towards them._

_Suddenly there was fight going on._

_"No! That can't be we watch on the news that you died"yelled Zelda._

_Pointing to where Kristen had taken her sunglasses off._

_"Your brother gave you up, for trying to kill Ashley at school"answered Max smiling._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_It was one of those days that Kristen had come from a local grocery store._

_When two gunmen came in wearing ski masks,had guns in their hands._

_4 hours later-the Santa Monica Police and FBI were involved on this hostage situation. _

_"This is the santa monica police, please come out with your hands out"shouted officer bobby cruz shouting it out._

_T:C and Russ face went pale when 1 of the gunmen showed up holding onto Kristen in front of the doorway._

_"Let that girl go"shouted (Violet McGarrett) who was checking on Kristen Callaway-since the death of her parents._

_"No! We want a million dollars"shouted one of the gunmen._

_Kristen looked at her family members,saw the scared looks on their faces._

_Slowly reached for something in her bag-which was around her shoulders. Pulled something out of the bag-it being pepper spray._

_"Man! Where did she get that from?"asked Monica._

_Kristen knew she was risking it-by her family members standing there with their guns drawn out pointing it towards the two ski masks people standing there._

_Holding her hostages._

_"Where's our money?"demanded one of the gunmen shouting it out._

_Kristen grabs something off the shelf which happens to be a frying pan. "It's right here"yelled Kristen turning around and spraying the person who was holding her hostaged._

_Kicking the person who was holding onto her form._

_Racing towards the police officers and agents standing there in front of the local grocery store._

_"No! You don't bitch"shouted the other ski masked person._

_Slamming Kristen to the ground a couple feet away from Bobby and Russ of course._

_They are wrestling against each other at the moment._

_Frying pan still in kristen's one hand-slams it down-smacking into the ski masked face._

_"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"shouted the gunmen._

_(The other gunmen was already in handcuffs) at the moment._

_Kristen ended up getting away from the other one who was holding onto her leg this time. She kicked that person in the private this time._

_Jamie and Bobby handcuffed the person in time._

_(Kristen ended up getting sick by accident) ended up on Monica's shoes._

_15 minutes later, was taken to the hospital nothing serious._

_20 minutes later was at the station being question that didn't take that long of course._

_After seeing some of the bags that Kristen was carrying of course had spilled on the ground._

_"How is Kristen doing?"asked Chris who was wondering she was in T:C's private office now._

_T:C looks out of the window of course-he's worried through. He turns towards some of his officers in the face. "Kristen pretty much hasn't said anything, except maybe getting sick earlier today"answered T:C sitting down on his desk._

_"Give her time"answered Cory._

_(Monica comes out of the bathroom in time) _

_When Kristen comes walking towards Russ desk and looks through one of the drawers._

_Bobby and Russ were talking to the two masked ski people in the face._

_Monica slams her hands on Russ desk. "You owe me a pair of new shoes"answered Monica._

_Kristen grabs something out of Russ drawer, looks at Monica in the face she signs. "I don't owe you anything. You happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time"signed Kristen spelling it out._

_Monica turns towards the other police officers in the face. "So! Your now going to back in not speaking to us?"asked Monica._

_Bobby, Violet and Russ were coming out of the interrogation rooms._

_Just in time to see Monica stare at Russ empty desk now._

_Chris and Cory coming down the stairs._

_"Where's Kristen?"asked Chris._

_Heather Walsh said something to them of course. "Kristen said she was walking back home"answered Heather who was walking by them of course._

_Russ, Jamie,T:C, Chris, Cory and Bobby gotten on their bikes._

_Monica ended up going too-she didn't have a choice in that matter of course._

_It was actually Jamie and Monica who had found Kristen leaning against her home-meaning the house she had inherited from her birth parents. Russ Granger and Jamie Stickerland had moved into the house now each having their bedrooms and bathrooms now._

_"Kristen, How are you feeling?"asked Jamie._

_Kristen ended up getting sick again-just in time in the bush._

_Monica slaps Kristen across the face. "Why would you run away like that? You had everyone looking for you. You think this is a game"shouted Monica angrily._

_Jamie glares at Monica in the face. She calls Russ who was with Bobby driving the car actually instead of their bikes through._

_They came like 3 seconds later._

_"Kristen"shouted Russ racing into the house._

_Bobby calls T:C to let him know that Kristen is now home._

_"Russ, Should warn you that Kristen gotten sick again and Monica slapped her across the face"answered Violet McGarrett who was standing there drinking some orange juice-she was to report back to Hawaii tonight._

_Russ Granger was angry that Monica would happen to slap his niece. Who was still in shocked of the recent events._

_Kristen was sitting on her bed-in the bedroom refusing to looked at them in the face. Had tears coming down her face through._

_(2 seconds later) T:C came racing into the house._

_Bobby and jamie were sitting there watching television through._

_Violet had told T:C in what officer harper did to Kristen._

_T:C wasn't the only one who was furious in the way that Monica was treating his adopted daughter right now. "Where's Russ?"asked T:C who was wondering._

_"Upstairs with Kristen"answered Bobby._

_(That's how T:C found Russ holding onto Kristen) who was sleeping on the bed._

_Russ being awake through-holding ont his niece's shaking form. Carefully gotten off the bed-covering Kristen with a blanket and left the bedroom. Saw T:C standing there watching the two of them of course. _

_Closed the bedroom door sightly. "T:C, Kristen isn't doing so good right now"answered Russ._

_T:C peeks into his daughter's room again._

_Russ tells T:C that Kristen had gotten sick again this time in the bush._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_T:C Callaway found Kristen asleep on Russ Granger form which was laying down on a couch. Knew that his daughter Kristen hasn't been sleeping that well lately-due to the fact a couple days ago she was almost killed in front of them._

_Wrote a note for Russ Granger-and Bobby Cruz who spent the night over at the house. "Don't worry about being late to work"wrote T:C._

_A few minutes later, Kristen had awaken up was making breakfast and lunch for her family members._

_Jamie Stickerland was working a later shift had awaken Bobby up from his bedroom. "Your going to be late for work"answered Jamie._

_Bobby races into the shower quickly._

_Kristen was already dressed._

_Bobby smacks Russ on the forehead. "Come on, we are going to be late for work"answered Bobby._

_25 minutes later, the four of them making their way into the headquarters._

_Monica Harper looks at Russ and Bobby in the face. "Busted! Your late"answered Monica smiling to herself._

_(Susan Jesseup) came walking into the headquarters._

_Kristen was just coming down the stairs-informing T:C Callaway that Russ, Jamie and Bobby were downstairs._

_Frozed in the middle of the station, dropping a cup which made a loud smash in the headquarters._

_T:C racing out of his office towards kristen in a flash._

_Although wasn't the only one racing towards Kristen._

_"Kristen! Are you ok?"asked Cory._

_Kristen standing there frozen in fear._

_"Kristen are you hurt anywhere?"asked Jamie._

_Chris was cleaning up the broken pieces of the ruined cup on the floor._

_"Kristen! Sweetie, let's go upstairs"answered Russ who sees that his niece just stood frozen in her spot by staring at Susan in the face._

_Susan looks at the police officers in the face. "Why is there a kid in the headquarters?"asked Susan._

_Kristen starts to shake again. "No! You can't be here, this is all a dream"screamed Kristen._

_Susan smacks Kristen across the cheek. "Hello! Do I look like a dream to you?"asked Susan._

_Russ and Bobby stop Susan from getting anywhere close to Kristen._

_"Ms. Jesseup! I'm charging you with assulted to my niece"answered Russ Granger angrily._

_"Give me a reason why your niece is here at the station. Wait a minute I remember you don't have any siblings"answered Susan._

_"I have two siblings we just don't keep in touch anymore"snapped Russ angrily._

_(Kristen ended up kicking T:C in the leg) and racing into the women's bathroom area_

_Chris and Cory racing after her in a flash of lightening of course._

_"Kristen, please wait"answered Chris._

_"Sweetie! What's wrong?"asked Cory._

_Kristen told them everything about Susan. "Susan! Is the reason why my birth dad and stepmom died in the line of duty. She also knew my birth mom-karen granger-she died through"answered Kristen._

_(Chris and Cory informed T:C in what Kristen just told them in the bathroom a few minutes ago)._

_Let's say T:C wasn't the only one who was furious at the moment._

_"Ms. Jesseup! Think you should leave right now"answered Bobby._

_"I don't think so"answered Susan._

_T:C walking towards Susan at the moment. _

_Kristen comes out of the bathroom area-still sees Susan standing there. _

_"Officer Granger and Officer Cruz why don't you take Kristen home. She doesn't need to be here for this"answered Cory._

_Kristen doesn't move at the moment-sees everyone is worried about her. _

_Susan saids something else. "What is this girl to you officers? I know she's officer granger's niece"said Susan._

_T:C Callaway arms across his chest. "Kristen happens to be my"said T:C_

_Kristen saying something to Susan. "I happen to be Lt. T:C Callaway's adopted daughter of 2 years. Do you have a problem with that? Wait a minute I forgotten your no longer a dectective anymore"snapped Kristen._

_Kristen is holding something in her hands._

_Susan is starting to back up a little bit._

_(Violet McGarrett and Sasha Kelly were standing there) along with Alison Williams._

_"Susan Jesseup! You are under arrest for the murdered of karen granger, rachel williams (Alison's birth mom), Aisha and Alex Matthews (Kristen's birth father name) and Lt. Catherine James McGarrett"answered Violet McGarrett snapping her fingers together._

_Santa Monica Police Officers were shocked of the news given to them._

_Susan looks at Violet McGarrett and Sasha Kelly in the face. "You can't arrest me,because either of you girls work here in California"answered Susan._

_Violet McGarrett shakes her head. "Actually! I can't arrest you. But my cousin can-she is NCIS Agent and FBI in California"snapped Violet angrily._

_"Wait! A minute was this a set-up?"asked Cory who was wondering._

_"Did Kristen even know that Susan was coming here today?"asked Bobby who was wondering._

_Sasha shakes her head no._

_Alison Williams speaks up."Kristen had nothing to do with this, we just had her hold the warrent-just didn't say who it was for"answered Alison._

_(2 hours later)_

_Susan was brought to justice in killing all of those people-in Hawaii._

_Kristen Callaway was just standing there-still in frozen in her spot. She didn't even sense T:C or Russ walking towards her for comfort._

_T:C and Russ already knowing that Kristen hasn't been well lately-due to the trauma that had taken place like 8 days ago._

_"Kristen! Why don't you go home,looks like could used some more sleep"answered Cory who is second in command._

_(Kristen just walked out of the station) without a word to anyone of the officers._

_"T:C! Go we will take care of the fort for today"answered Derek_

_Russ Granger looks at T:C in the face. "I volunteer myself to stay with Kristen, bye"answered Russ racing out of the station._

_Bobby Cruz nods his head._

_(6 Hours later)_

_Kristen was supposed to be asleep in her bedroom._

_T:C, Jamie and Russ were asleep in their own bedrooms at the moment._

_Kristen looked at the clock-it read 10:00pm, she slowly gotten out of the bed._

_Walked by Jamie, T:C and Russ bedrooms, trying not to make any noises._

_(Walked outside) staring at the ocean-which is part of the property._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Kristen was staring at the sandy beach on her private property she owns now._

_Now knowing that anyone in the house was actually wide awake at the moment._

_Cory and bobby came over earlier to help their friends out._

_Jamie was getting a drink of water-noticed that the back door to the porch was sightly open. She walked over to the door-frozed in her spot-saw Kristen walking towards the beach area._

_Bobby, Russ, Cory and T:C were talking in one of the many guest bedrooms in the house._

_Jamie raced into the room. "We have a problem, guys"answered Jamie._

_Cory, Bobby, Russ and T:C stopped in what they were doing._

_"Jamie! What kind of problem?"asked Cory._

_"Was getting a drink of water, saw Kristen walking towards the beach on the property"answered Jamie._

_T:C and Russ raced out of the bedroom in a flash of lightening._

_(Kristen set a blanket on the sand) was staring at the blue lake. "Wish you were here to see this place"whispered Kristen shaking a bit in her nightgown._

_Sense someone coming towards her, Kristen stood up in time when Russ and T:C came towards her._

_"Kristen! Are you ok?"asked Russ racing towards his niece._

_Kristen looks at them in the face, just nods her head. "I'm going back to bed"answered Kristen walking passed the two and heading back upstairs to one of her bedrooms in the house._

_Cory, Bobby and Jamie were standing by the porch doorway when Kristen came walking back into the house._

_They did noticed the tears coming down Kristen face._

_"Kristen! Why don't we talk"answered Cory who was worried._

_Kristen looks at them in the face. "There's nothing to talk about. I just want my parents"answered kristen racing upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_(15 minutes later)_

_Cory and Bobby both stayed in one of the guestrooms for the night since it was late._

_T:C went to his bedroom to try to get some sleep._

_Russ was having trouble sleeping was worried about his niece. Bobby had inform him that Kristen must have been crying on the way back into the house. He gotten up from his bedroom-quietly went to Kristen's bedroom upstairs to check on her._

_Kristen currently wasn't asleep at the moment-she was looking at some pictures of her dad and her mom before they were killed in the line of duty. "Shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have died"cried Kristen into her knees._

_Not knowing that Russ had slowly walked into the bedroom saw everything going on._

_Kristen felt the bed move a bit, knew it was either Russ or T:C checking on her._

_Russ sat down on the bed-near his niece shaking form. "Kristen! I'm here"whispered Russ._

_Kristen climbs into Russ lap-cries into his shoulders. "They shouldn't have die! They left me"cried Kristen._

_Russ rubs Kristen back. "Why don't I make you some hot tea"answered Russ._

_Kristen nods her head. "Carry me?"asked Kristen._

_Russ nods his head, carries Kristen downstairs in his arms._

_Kristen was placed on the couch-at the moment while Russ was making some tea._

_Neither of them not knowing that T:C and Cory couldn't sleep, both of them came into the ktichen area._

_"Russ! What are you doing up?"asked Cory yawning a bit._

_Russ looking up. "Brought Kristen downstairs-she's sitting on the couch in the family room"answered Russ._

_Cory and T:C were both alerted when Russ mention that Kristen was now back downstairs._

_"Russ! Did Kristen say anything to you?"asked Cory who was worried._

_Russ nods his head. "Kristen mention her parents shouldn't have died, thinks she's alone now. Came into her bedroom she was crying"answered Russ carrying the tea into the family room area._

_Kristen was sitting on the couch-when Russ came back with the tea._

_Followed by Cory and T:C who were both worried about Kristen._

_"kristen! Why didn't you tell us?"asked Cory._

_Kristen looks at Russ, T:C and Cory and shugs her shoulders. "What's there to tell you police officers, my parents aren't coming back from the dead"taking a sip of her tea. "Think you should leave officers-from my house right now. I can't put anyone else in danger"snapped Kristen forgetting the rest of her tea._

_"Kristen! We are here to help you"answered Cory _

_Kristen was now standing up. "What makes you think can help me out? I lost my parents who were killed in the line of duty-I happen to be there when they died"answered Kristen walking around them of course._

_"Maybe it's the best I should leave"answered Cory._

_"No! Cory it's late"answered Russ and T:C at once._

_(The three of them heading off into different directions of the house)._

_Kristen came back to finish her tea-forgetting it was on the table next to the couch. _

_T:C and Russ came back into the sitting area-saw Kristen drinking her tea._

_T:C sits down in front of his adopted daughter form which was sitting on the couch. "Kristen! I love you very much. You can always come to me"answered T:C._

_Russ nods his head._

_Kristen looks at the two of them in the face. "I don't need help from police officers, have no idea what they are getting themselves into. I just want my parents back, is that too much to ask for?"snapped Kristen racing upstairs to her bedroom in a flash of lightening._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_It's been over 2 months now-and Kristen has been seeing a specialist for her nightmares she has been getting lately-due to her parents being gone._

_(Kristen ended being with) with her two friends Erin and Ashley, Terese who joined the girls too._

_Luke (another police officer), Monica and Cory were at the place when it was taken by force of 4 teenagers at the station._

_Georgia her specialist was among the group-being locked in a jail-cell of course-worried when Kristen was upstairs in her private office-who at first was hiding from the trespassers._

_(Outside of the police station area)_

_Russ, T:C, Jamie, Bobby,Erin, Ashley who had left to do an errand had returned shortly-followed by their-parents or older siblings._

_The FBI Agents were involved too with this situation._

_Luke and Monica came hurrying out of the station._

_"Wait! A minute where's officer McNamera?"asked Officer Chris kelly_

_"Stay inside the station"answered Luke._

_Monica Harper turns towards her boss in the face. "We may have a problem inside the station"answered Monica._

_(Bang)_

_Georgia comes out shortly bleeding-she sightly turns towards the officers in the face. "Kristen! She's still inside the station with Officer McNamera"answered Georgia face being very pale looking._

_At the mention of Kristen still being inside the station._

_Russ was about to walk right up towards the station to get his niece._

_"Officer Granger! Don't do something stupid"snapped Agent Erin Callen standing there._

_Russ turns towards Erin Callen and Ashley Deeks standing there of course._

_Bobby couldn't get a hold of his sister-Terese. "Come on answer the phone"yelled Bobby._

_(Inside the place) Terese was scared at the moment-she had no idea what Kristen was goign to do to the trespassers. "Kristen! I should call my brother"whispered Terese._

_Kristen is laying down on the floor in her private office-no one can see-because of the curtains at the moment. _

_Terese sees Kristen pull out a gun-that you wouldn't be able to hear. "Wait! A minute what are you going to do with that?"asked Terese pointing to the gun that Kristen had in her hands._

_Kristen points toward Terese than towards the window-where you could the front of the station. "Terese-climb down the window. I shall be ok"answered kristen._

_Terese shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you alone, besides Bobby, Russ and T:C would probably kill me if anything would happen to you"whispered Terese._

_Kristen hands Terese a pepper spray._

_(45 minutes later) only 2 of the trespassers were shot down with a taser gun._

_2 seconds later, Terese was let go and raced towards the police officers. "Bobby! Kristen she's still in there. I'm worried there are only two of them now"cried Terese._

_"Wait a minute only two of them, there were four altogether before"answered Monica._

_"Kristen! She had a taser gun and shot two of them down earlier"cried Terese into Bobby's shirt._

_1 hour later everyone had raced into the building-when throwing the doors open._

_One of the FBI Agents were shot down._

_One of the trespassers was taken down-by Erica Walsh and Bobby Cruz._

_The other one was pointing it at Kristen. "Don't come any closer or this kid get's it"shouted the kid angrily._

_T:C and Russ frozed in their spots-there guns drawn out in front of them._

_Kristen knew her dad and uncle wouldn't let anything happen to her. _

_Trespasser get's shot down by Jamie in the arm-letting Kristen fall to the floor of the building._

_Kristen falls to the ground of the building-crawls over to a place to hide at the moment. She starting to get flashbacks again-starts to shake._

_Monica is the one who finds Kristen-but can't get anywhere near her at the moment. She stands up. "We may have a problem guys"shouted Monica._

_T:C walks towards Kristen, kneels down in front of his daughter's shaking form-which was was now leaning against a desk in the building. _

_Kristen sees T:C standing near her._

_"Kristen! We got them"answered Bobby handcuffing all of the four kids in handcuffs now._

_Suddenly Kristen does the only thing she could think of at the moment, stands up and races out of the building in a flash of lightening._

_"Great! now we have to go after her"murmured Monica._

_(Erin and Ashley) raced after Kristen in a flash of lights._

_"Kristen! Wait a minute"shouted Erin._

_Kristen stops running at the moment, she turns towards her friends. "I can't do this anymore"cried Kristen._

_Both girls know what kristen is talking about at the moment._

_"We are here to help you"answered Ashley._

_Kristen looks at her two friends in the face. "No! I can't place my family or friends in anymore danger"answered Kristen._

_"Kristen! T:C we found her at the beach"answered Chris into her radio._

_Kristen was standing by the waters of the beach, she didn't even hear footsteps walking towards her._

_T:C getting off his bike in a flash of lightening._

_Russ doing the same thing at the moment._

_Both of them racing towards Kristen who was now sitting a couple feet away from the ocean._

_Kristen cries and shakes again. _

_Russ and T:C both of them kneeling down-on the sand._

_Kristen stops shaking for a moment-slowly stands up now, sees the police officers looking at her in a strange way. "Is there something I can help you officers?"Asked Kristen who stares at them in the face._

_"Kristen! Do you know who we are?"asked Russ who was worried._

_15 minutes later_

_Kristen was sounded asleep in Russ arms-who was sitting at his desk at the station._

_Monica looks at her partner in the face. "Do know you could just put Kristen down"answered Monica._

_Russ Granger glares at Monica in the face."Shut-up!"answered Russ slowly standing up now-with Kristen in his arms._

_(4 hours later) _

_Terese, Bobby, Jamie,Russ and T:C were talking now._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Teresa had trouble sleeping and went to check on how Kristen was doing, it's been at least two days since the incident at the police station-where the two of them were taken hostage at gun point._

_The only problem was Kristen wasn't in her bedroom, anymore there was a note attached to the bedroom doorway._

_After reading the contents of the note, Teresa does the only thing she could think of at the time-by screaming._

_Which brought T:C, Bobby, Jamie and Russ racing out of their bedrooms-with their guns by their sides._

_"Teresa, what are you doing up this early?"asked Bobby who was wondering._

_Teresa shows them the note on the doorway. "I found this on Kristen bedroom doorway, just wanted to see how she was doing"answered Teresa._

_(25 minutes later)_

_everyone was at the police station at the moment._

_"Where would a 12 year old go too?"asked Chris who was looking at some maps._

_Monica Harper says something."Kristen probably ran away from home"murmured Monica._

_Not knowing that everyone heard it at the moment._

_"No! Kristen wouldn't do that, unless something was wrong in the first place"answered Jamie._

_T:C is pacing back and forth at the moment, he slams his fist into the wall. Turns towards his fellow police officers at the station. "No one is leaving this station, until we find my daughter"shouted T:C walking into his office to think._

_Author's Note:_

_Kristen is in witness protection in Hawaii at the moment-under a new name-Crystal McGarrett-adopted daughter to Lt. Steve McGarrett._

_It will be 4 years when she returns to California-with the new task force._


	13. Chapter 13

4 Years Later:

_Steve McGarrett was talking to his two adopted daughters-well one of them-Violet McGarrett is the daughter to Lt. Catherine James-who is deceased. "Violet it's time that Crystal heads back to California leading the special task force"answered Steve._

_Violet is standing by the window of the Hawaii Five O-task force building. She turns towards her adopted dad in the face. "Ok! But I don't think it's a good idea for Kristen (Crystal) to show up out of nowhere. I mean they are going to be shocked that kristen was kept hidden for 4 years now. I don't want her hurt again, she already lost her parents"answered Violet._

_Steve hugs Violet around the shoulders. "Erin and Ashley will be joining the task force, don't worry arrangements have been made for you"answered Steve._

_Violet looks at Steve in the face. "Wait I'm going to California?"asked Violet who was shocked of the news given._

_"Cousin! We are going to help out"answered Alison Williams standing there in her task uniform._

_(Back in California) area_

_T:C was working every day in finding his daughter, still no trace of Kristen._

_Russ Granger he hasn't been the same since, although did get a strange letter in the mail today. _

_A young person came walking into the station. "Is there an Officer Granger here?"asked Lory Grayson-new to the NCIS headquarters was told to give Russ the letter._

_Russ Grangers walks over to lory grayson. "Yes! Is there something I can help you with?"asked Russ who was wondering._

_Lory Grayson hands Russ Granger a letter. "I was told to give this important information to you sir from my bosses"answered Lory._

_Russ Granger opens the letter reads it's contents-sits down on Bobby Cruz desk. He looks up and says something to lory who was still standing there. "Where did you get this information? Do you have any idea how long we been searching for my niece who went missing 4 years ago"shouted Russ angrily._

_The shouting downstairs._

_Made T:C, Chris and Cory come downstairs in a flash of lightening._

_"What's going on?"asked Chris._

_Monica says something. "Information that was given in the letter, states that Kristen Callaway is alive"answered Monica._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"How could that be possible, there's no trace of Kristen we looked everywhere she would have gone too"answered Jamie pointing it out._

_(1 hour later) the group were on their bikes._

_When a group of kids-were on their bikes-in uniform through-meaning the special task force wearing sunglasses covering their faces through._

_It happen to be Russ and Jamie who were racing after a older guy-who grabbed a young girl's purse out of her hands._

_T:C and Bobby were at another scene area._

_(Special task force) they wore jeans and either red or blank shirts with a badge attached to their waist._

_Kristen was riding her bike-spoked to into the earpiece. "It's time to step up"answered Kristen whispering it on the ear piece._

_Monica and Cory were doing another scene-when suddenly a group of 3 kids-raced after their suspect in a flash of lightening._

_"What in the world are they doing? Could have gotten someone hurt"said Monica who jumped right back onto her bike-after falling off of it in the first place._

_Cory follows the kids just in time-for one of them bouncing on their suspect._

_"Gotcha!"shouted Hayden Carson-(16)_

_"Let me go, I didn't do anything"screamed the person in handcuffs to a pole._

_"Yeah! Right we saw what you did back there"answered Ryan Summers-(16) who was standing next to his partner._

_(Same thing had happen to the other groups) involved._

_"Thanks! For you help"answered Bobby._

_"Your welcome"answered Amelia Taylor-(18) who smiled at the uniforms-santa monica police force in the face._

_"We didn't need your help, why don't you tell us who you are?"snapped Monica angrily._

_Amelia, Ryan,Hayden,Amanda,Maria and Ashley stepped back a little bit with their bikes._

_"We should get going"answered Maria getting onto her bike._

_Monica gives the kids an evil look in the face. "We should arrest you, don't have the right to handcuff our suspects in the first place. Your just kids who should mind your own business"snapped Monica Harper angrily._

_Out of no where two people step out._

_"You have no right to speak to my team like that, officer harper"snapped Kristen angrily._

_(Russ and Bobby) recongize that voice at once._

_Monica Harper steps up to Kristen. "What are you going to do about it? Maybe I should just arrest you instead"answered Monica._

_Kristen sighs to herself, this wasn't the way she wanted to let her family members know what happen 4 years ago. "This isn't the way I wanted you to find out this way"answered Kristen slowly taking off her sunglasses off the face._

_Gasps could be heard._

_"Oh My God! Kristen is that you?"asked Russ shocked of seeing his niece all grown up._

_T:C just at first stood there in shocked of seeing his daughter. _

_Kristen nods her head. "We need to talk later"answered Kristen getting on her bike._

_Cory nods her head of seeing kristen alive and well at the moment._

_(4 hours later) at the house-where T:C, Bobby, Jamie and Russ have been staying at._

_Chris was among the group waiting on the news given._

_Amelia,Hayden,Violet and Kristen were sitting on the couch in the house._

_"Can you at least tell us why?"asked Chris who was wondering._

_Kristen stands up now-looks out the window-towards the beach. Her back was away from the group._

_Violet McGarrett answered the question. "It was for your protection that Kristen that she was in Hawaii for the past 4 four years"answered Violet._

_"Our protection from what?"asked Jamie who was wondering._

_"There were still two people who were after Kristen-since the death of her parents who were killed in the line of duty. My dad and uncle shot them down 2 years ago, although they had some people who were doing things to other kids"answered Violet drinking some water at the moment._

_"We were worried that they would go after Kristen's adopted family members, so we had no but to hide her"answered Amelia Taylor._

_"Ok! We understand the pressure you had that were searching for Kristen for the past 4 years now. We couldn't tell you at the moment"answered hayden._

_T:C walks towards Kristen who was staring outside of the window, he does the only thing could think of at the time. "Kristen! At least we know your safe"answered T:C hugging his daughter._

_Kristen looks at T:C and whispers to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway, just wanted to protect you"whispered Kristen._

_15 minutes later, Kristen was sitting on the couch-with her team mates._

_Violet McGarrett stands up now. "We should get going"answered Violet._

_Hayden and Amelia stood up too._

_"Wait you just got here"answered Bobby._

_"Can't you spend the night here, it's pretty late?"asked Jamie who is watching T:C and Russ in the face._

_Cory and Chris were doing the same thing._

_Kristen looks at her team mates in the face. _

_Violet Mcgarrett sees the way that kristen is looking at her in the face. She sighs to herself at the moment puts her foot down. Turns towards Hayden and Amelia in the face. "You might as well alert the others members that I'm staying here with Kristen at the house"answered Violet._

_(Meaning it was only 4:00pm) at the moment._

_Kristen stops Amelia and Hayden from doing anything at the moment, shakes her head. "We really must be going through already made plans for tonight"answered kristen making up an excuse at the moment._

_T:C and Russ really didn't want Kristen leaving the house-they haven't seen her for 4 years now._

_"I don't understand why you can't stay here? We haven't seen you for 4 years"answered Chris pointing it out._

_(Kristen,Amelia,Violet and Hayden) frozed in their spots._

_Listening to something in their earpiece at the moment._

_"Look! We really have to get going"answered Hayden racing out of the sitting room in a flash of lightening._

_Violet McGarrett looks at the those who were in the sitting room. "I wouldn't tell Officer harper any given information we just told you officers. Here is our phone number, were we are staying at is unlisted"answered Violet McGarrett._

_T:C, Russ, jamie,Chris and Cory watched the kids getting on their bikes._

_Violet McGarrett turns to talk to the group. "Should warn you police officers, that my sister still get's nightmares of what happen to her birth parents"answered Violet McGarrett getting on her bike at the moment._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_T:C, Russ, Bobby, Jamie, Chris and Cory haven't seen Kristen for the past several days now. They were getting to worried that something bad happen to her._

_T:C was pacing back and forth in his office at the police station, wondering if something bad happen to his daughter who he hasn't seen for 4 years now._

_(Monica Harper) saw Kristen earlier this morning going into a building on her way to work through. She didn't have the time to tell anyone at the station yet._

_Although wasn't the only one who saw Kristen like yesterday on duty._

_Bobby and Monica were on duty when seeing kristen yesterday-handcuffing someone to a pole._

_(Chris and Cory) head upstairs to the office where T:C was._

_"Bobby mention that he saw Kristen yesterday handcuffing someone to a pole"answered Cory telling T:C this information._

_Bobby just came into the station with Russ and Monica when T:C came downstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Monica not knowing she will get into trouble with the special task force._

_Before anyone of the Santa Monica Police Department could say anything._

_Violet McGarrett came walking in with Nicholas Johnson another member of the task force they haven't met yet. "You have some explaining to do, Officer Harper"answered Nicholas Johnson glaring at Monica in the face._

_Monica Harper stands there looking very confused at the moment. _

_"What did Officer Harper do?"asked Chris who was curious._

_"Spying on Kristen two days ago and this morning"snapped Violet angrily._

_Monica shugs her shoulders. "There's no law in looking around the building, explain why you have bikes inside the place, are you hiding something from up?"asked Monica._

_"That is no busines of yours,having our bikes inside the building-means no one can steal them in the first place. Explain in what you were doing at the building?"asked Nicholas._

_"Officer Harper, Is there something you forgotten to mention to us?"asked Russ wanting to know what was wrong with his niece._

_Monica Harper looks at her co-workers in the face."I was on duty two days ago, saw Kristen leaving with some bags in her hands, and followed her to the building. There's no law in that"answered Monica._

_Violet McGarrett and Nicholas Johnson glared at each other in the face._

_"There's a law seeing that building you were looking around was private property to begin with"snapped Ashley Deeks who comes walking into the station._

_"Can you at least tell us how Kristen is doing?"asked Cory who was worried._

_2 seconds later, Kristen comes walking into the station followed by two haskie mixed dogs who sat down on the floor._

_That's when Monica Harper turns towards Kristen in a flash of lightening. "Why don't you explain why you disappeared 4 years ago without telling anyone?" I think we need to know what's going on here"snapped Monica._

_"Officer Harper your way out of line"answered Cory._

_Monica shakes her head at the group."No! We need answers to Why none of us seen Kristen for the past 4 days now. Explained why you had flowers?"asked Monica._

_Kristen frozed in her spot._

_T:C and Russ noticed at once-that something was off._

_Kristen walks towards the entrance of the station-where the dogs were waiting. She turns back towards the police officers in the face. "I don't answer to you or anyone who speaks to me like that"snapped Kristen._

_"Doesn't Lt. Callaway have the right to know where his daughter has been?"snapped Monica angrily._

_"Monica! Shut up"shouted Jamie angrily._

_Kristen started to shake._

_Violet whispers something into Kristen ear. "You don't have to tell them"answered Violet._

_Kristen saids something to Violet. "They have to know, why I haven't seen them for the past few days now"answered Kristen._

_"Well! We are waiting"answered Monica._

_"Officer Harper! Enough"answered Cory._

_Monica Harper shuts up now._

_Kristen shoves one of the bags into Russ hands-since he was the closest one near her at the moment. "I went to the place where my dad died,is that a good reason for you"snapped Kristen storming out of the station in a flash of lightening._

_The two haskie mixed dogs growled at the officers._

_"Kristen! Wait a minute"answered Russ shoving the bag onto the desk racing after his niece in a flash of lightening._

_"Officer Harper! You are suspended for 5 days"barked Violet McGarrett angrily._

_"You don't have the right to do that"answered Monica._

_Violet grins at the officers in the face. "I think I just did, seeing you upsetted my sister. Seeing by dad-is a detective in Hawaii he has many friends here in California"answered Violet leaving the station._

_Nicholas Johnson and Ashley Deeks stuck their middle fingers at Monica Harper and followed Violet out of the building in a flash of lightening._

_15 seconds later, Bobby who went to look for Russ and Kristen at the moment, came racing into the building by poking his head into the place. "Lt. Callaway! Officer Grangers went after Kristen who raced on her bike after some robbers, they need backup"shouted Bobby._

_Seeing Violet,Nicholas and Ashley were called to different locations on the force._

_Russ Granger gotten there in time-to see his neice-kick her leg straight out-at one of the robbers who gotten knock out._

_Kristen getting off her bike-with the taser gun already drawen out for protection incase something went wrong._

_Handcuffing one of the robbers to the money machine._

_The 4 robbers surround Kristen form at the moment._

_One of them laughing out loud. "Your just a kid, Come on we can totally take you out"answered one of the robbers._

_"Can take that cop out too"answered another._

_Russ Grangers saids something into his ear piece. "We are going to need some help here"answered Russ._

_"Hold on we are on our way"answered T:C hoping to get there in time to help his daughter out._

_Bobby Cruz came in time to help Russ Granger before the others came-they gotten two of the robbers out by knocking them out then tying them very high to a pole._

_Kristen cries out, when getting tackled by one of the robbers._

_Russ and Bobby were fighting against the other person._

_Kristen kicked the robber in the private parts pretty hard._

_Robber falls to the ground screaming. "You will pay for that"cried the robber._

_Kristen stands up now-slowly at the moment._

_T:C and Cory make their way to the scene-saw the whole incident._

_Kristen points her taser gun at the robber. "I don't think so"answered Kristen taser going into the robber._

_Robber screams. _

_Kristen suddenly feels something running down her foot-seeing she was wearing sneakers._

_Blood was soozing out of her toe, slowly walks over to her bike-kit._

_"Kristen! Are you ok?"asked Cory who was worried._

_Kristen looks up after taking off her sneakers. Hearing something into earpiece on her helmet. "Meet you back at the headquarters tomorrow, need to spend some time with my uncle Russ"answered Kristen speaking to who ever was listening on the other end._

_T:C, Cory,Russ and Bobby overheard that part being said._

_After the others arrived to help with the robbers-meaning uniform officers coming to aide the situation._

_Cory and Bobby noticed the sad look on T:C face-knew right away that Kristen didn't say dad into the earpiece._

_T:C hops onto his bike and turns towards his police officers. "Meet you 3 back at the headquarters"answered T:C biking away in a flash of lightening._

_Cory knows that T:C is hurt that Kristen didn't even say the word dad. "Kristen! Why would you do that?"asked Cory not even noticing that Kristen was hurt._

_Kristen peering up-from taking her sneakers off at the moment. "What are you talking about?"asked Kristen looking confused._

_Cory saids something to Kristen. "You may have hurt Lt. Callaway just a minute ago"answere Cory._

_Bobby and Russ looked at Cory in the face._

_"Lt. Callaway looked fine to me, he wasn't shot at"snapped Kristen trying to bandage her foot at the moment._

_"Lt. Callaway isn't fine, he's hurting because his daughter whose been gone for 4 years, hasn't even called him dad a couple minutes ago. I don't know who you were speaking to on the earpiece"answered Cory._

_Kristen stands near her bike-speaks into the earpiece. "Can you have someone pick me up by the beach? Apparently have to get my bike check-out at the station"asked Kristen listening to who ever was on the earpiece._

_Cory does the only thing she could think of at the time-she smacks Kristen across the face. "You may have cause some damanged in coming back here"snapped Cory hoping onto her bike riding back to the station._

_Bobby and Russ weren't too happy at that._

_"Kristen are you ok?"asked Bobby._

_Kristen looking up. "My bike isn't fine,need to get my foot check out"answered Kristen._

_(1 hour later)_

_Cory and T:C were talking in his office._

_Monica Harper was back at her home-being suspended from duty._

_"T:C! I didn't know what happen, I smack kristen across the face"answered Cory._

_T:C sitting on his desk looking at some papers._

_"Bobby and Russ were there with kristen with her bike"answered Cory._

_Chris and Jamie see Russ,Bobby and Kristen coming back with her-bike._

_"Kristen! What happen to your bike?"asked Jamie shocked in seeing Kristen bike in ruins._

_"It broke-when one of the robbers decided to take a crash on it"answered Kristen tensing a bit._

_Elvis said he would fix the bike-would take a couple hours too._

_Russ and Bobby were trying bandage Kristen foot which was resting on their desk at the moment._

_Cory stops at the foot of the stairs and saw Kristen sitting at Russ Granger desk. "Officer Granger and Officer Cruz don't you two have work to do?"asked Cory standing by the stairs._

_T:C frozed in seeing Kristen sitting in Russ Granger desk-with her foot laying down on it-with a bandage. He slowly walks towards his officers who were doing different things at the moment. "Is there a reason why you brought that girl back with you?"Asked T:C who was standing there._

_Chris,Jamie,Bobby and Russ looking at T:C in the face._

_They were waiting in what Kristen would do at the moment._

_"Do you want to explain what your doing back here at my station?"asked T:C towards Kristen._

_Kristen can sense and sees that way T:C was looking at her. She points toward her bike was being fix. "My bike took a crash-so Elvis said it would take a couple hours before it can be fix"answered Kristen slowly standing up now._

_T:C nods his head. "You can go back to where you came from, we don't need your help with the task force"snapped T:C_

_Kristen frozed in her tracks, tears were coming down her face. _

_"Lt. Callaway that was on call for"answered Russ standing up for his niece._

_"T:C! You can't say that to your daughter"answered Chris not happy with her commanding officer._

_T:C looks at his police officers,he knows said the wrong thing to his daughter. He hurts that Kristen didn't even say dad on the earpiece. _

_Kristen had tears coming down her face, She stops Russ Granger coming over to help his niece out. Said something into her earpiece. "We are heading back to Hawaii tonight, we aren't needed here anymore"answered kristen into the earpiece._

_(Earpiece) Violet McGarrett overheard that part being said._

_"Kristen! Are you crzay we have orders"answered Amelia Taylor._

_"My dad-Lt. Callaway doesn't want us here to help,pointed out he doesn't even want me here period"cried Kristen._

_Everyone in the station frozed when kristen said the word dad._

_T:C knew he did something stupid, walks slowly towards Kristen now. "Kristen! Please let me explain"answered T:C_

_Kristen backs up-tears still coming down her face-she shakes her head at him. "Don't touch me you bastard"snapped Kristen racing out of the station._

_Russ Granger and Bobby Cruz go after Kristen in a flash of lightening._


	15. Chapter 15

Hawaii: Part I

_Bobby Cruz,Teresa and Russ Granger moved to Hawaii for the meantime at the moment. They became Crystal McGarrett personal guards-Teresa who was now being home-schooled at the headquarters of the special task force at the Hawaii Five-0 headquarters._

_Kristen was now going back to her name as Crystal McGarrett refusing to go back to California._

_Steve McGarrett get's the details from his daughter Violet McGarrett who overheard everything from Russ and Bobby who were only in Hawaii because of Crystal his adopted daughter._

_Let's say Kono,Steve, Chin and Danny weren't too happy with the situation at the moment._

_"I would like to say a few words to Lt. Callaway"murmured Danny who isn't happy with the situation._

_"You aren't the only one, Crystal won't even speak about the incident to me"answered Steve sitting at his desk._

_"What did Violet say?"asked Chin._

_"Violet wasn't there when it happen"answered Bobby who came walking into the office-followed by a person who he wasn't too happy to see at the momement._

_T:C Callaway knew he has to make things right-flew to Hawaii-came to the headquarters. It's been at least 5 months since Russ, Bobby and his daughter left California._

_"Detectives! This is Lt. T:C Callaway he wants to talk to Crystal McGarrett. I told him it wasn't a good idea right now"answered Bobby._

_Steve and Danny walked towards T:C Callaway at the moment._

_"Why should I let you see my daughter? After the words you told her a couple months ago"asked Steve arms folded across his chest._

_T:C explains why he said those words. "I was hurt-that my daughter didn't say dad on the earpiece"answered T:C._

_(Crystal-Kristen McGarrett comes walking into the office) with several bags of chinese food. She frozed in her spot in seeing T:C standing there, Russ bumped into his niece. "What in the hell is he doing here?"snapped Crystal._

_Detectives and T:C turned around saw Crystal standing there with bags in her hand._

_"Crystal! Your dad explain why he said those words to you a couple months ago. T:C was hurt you didn't say dad on the earpiece-instead said uncle"answered Danny peaking into the bags._

_Crystal at first stood there-holds out her hand towards Steve. "Can I have some money to get something to drink?"asked Crystal._

_Steve gives Crystal some money for the machine._

_Crystal walks out of the office._

_Russ Granger and Bobby Cruz looked at their old commanding officer in the face._

_"You really shouldn't have come here,Crystal hasn't been the same since"answered Violet standing there._

_Alison Williams was standing there too not happy either._

_"What do you mean?"asked T:C who was wondering._

_"You weren't there to comfort my sister when she has nightmares of you"snapped Violet angrily._

_T:C frozed in his spot he turns towards the detectives in the face. "Is that true?"asked T:C who was wondering._

_Steve nods his head._

_Crystal comes back with several bottles of water, gives Steve back the money. "Forgotten I put a fridge in the task force office"answered Crystal sitting down on Russ lap who was sitting in a chair._

_T:C kneels down near his daughter's level height. "Look I'm sorry in what I said to you a couple months ago, was hurt that you didn't say dad"answered T:C_

_Crystal stands up now. "There was a reason for me not saying dad out loud-not everyone on the task force or NCIS-know your my dad. They know I'm related to Russ Granger that's all. I forgive you for misunderstanding"answered Crystal._

_T:C and Crystal hug each other._

_Cystal stands back a little bit. "Doesn't mean I'm coming back to Santa Monica anytime soon"snapped Crystal walking of the Hawaii five-0 offices._

_Cory McNamera ended up coming from the bathroom of the headquarters saw Kristen leaving an office. "Kristen! Wait up"shouted Cory._

_Crystal frozed in recongizing that voices, she turns around points her finger at Cory. "What in the hell are you doing here?"yelled Crystal angrily not happy in seeing Cory at all._

_Cory standing there. "Came along with Lt. Callaway to Hawaii, to see if you would come back to California. I wanted to apologize to what I did to you a couple months ago"answered Cory._

_Crystal was speaking into an earpiece at the moment. "I need back-up"answered Crystal._

_(Violet McGarrett and Alison Williams were digging their chinese foods out of the bags of-heard that Crystal needed back-up). They dropped their food on their dad's desks in the office of the Hawaii Five-0 Headquarters._

_"Detective Steve McGarrett! I need to go-Crystal needs back-up"shouted Violet racing out of the office in a flash of lightening._

_Alison turns towards T:C Callaway in the face. "Who else is with you?"demanded Alison angrily._

_T:C Callaway stands up now. "Officer Cory McNamera she came with me to apologize to Crystal about hitting her"answered T:C_

_Danny Williams saw the angry look on his daughter's face-he put his food on Steve's desk-followed his daughter out of the office too._

_Steve McGarrett followed his partner out of the office._

_Cory and Crystal were having a fighting match-right outside of the Task Force Office Doorways which is only 4 doors down._

_"Please! You have to come back to California, it's not the same without you there"answered Cory._

_Crystal leaning against the pop machine on the floor of the headquarters, she shakes her head at Cory. "What makes you think I'm coming back?"asked Crystal._

_Cory wasn't sure what to say at the moment."Lt. Callaway misses having you around, we need the team back"answered Cory._

_Alison Williams and Violet McGarrett showed up before their dads did to the scene._

_"Is there a problem here?"asked Alison who was worried about Crystal-Kristen at the moment._

_Cory shakes her head. "No! There's no problem"answered Cory._

_Crystal McGarrett looks at Cory McNamera and then towards her team mates. "You need to leave right now, I'm busy"answered Crystal about to walk away from Cory._

_Cory saids something to Crystal, when the others adults came to the scene. "I don't understand why you won't come back to California with us"answered Cory._

_Crystal frozed in her spot-seeing the others adults standing here in the hallway."I already told I'm not coming back to California anytime soon. I'm not leaving Hawaii it's been my home for the past 4 years now. Plus I have a task force team to run since half of the team is in Los Angeles to begin with"answered Crystal walking into the task force headquarters._

_Alison Williams stomps on Cory foot pretty hard._

_Steve McGarrett walking near the task force headquarters. "Think you should leave right now, you being here isn't helping my daughter right now"answered Steve._

_Cory sightly turns towards Steve McGarrett in the face. "When has Kristen ever been your daughter in the first place?"snapped Cory angrily._

_Steve McGarrett stood his ground at the moment._

_Violet McGarrett didn't like Cory McNamera speaking to her dad like that one bit. "Don't you dare speak to my adopted father like that ever. The Hawaii Five-O has been protecting Kristen under her new name which is Crystal McGarrett-because of some situations that killed our parents"shouted Violet angrily._

_(Inside the task force headquarters) area._

_Crystal was listening to something on her private line-on the phone._

_"Crystal! We need help-both Ashley and Erin went missing a couple months ago, we can't find them"spoked Ryan Summers._

_Crystal saids something to Ryan."Are they still in California?"Asked Crystal._

_Ryan speaking to another member of the task force team. "Ya! There last location was in Santa Monica, there beacon on their bikes keeps appearing then disappearing"answered Ryan._

_Crystal thinking at the moment. "Ryan! I'm switching back onto the earpiece,so we can talk"answered Crystal._

_(Cory and T:C were still standing there when) Crystal came walking out of the headquarters of the task force office._

_"Detective McGarrett and Detective Williams! We need to talk in private matters"spoked Crystal out loud._

_Detective McGarrett and Detective Williams followed Crystal back inside the task force headquarters._


	16. Chapter 16

Hawaii:Part II

_Cory McNamera and T:C Callaway looked at each other in the face._

_Violet McGarrett and Alison Williams were standing in the way of the headquarters of the task force._

_(Inside the task force headquarters)_

_Crystal (Kristen) McGarrett was leaning against the wall of one of the 3 offices in the headquarters. "I was just informed by a member of the task force-that two members of the task force are missing. There beacon was spot in Santa Monica,the last location while I was here in Hawaii"answered Crystal._

_Steve McGarrett knows that his adopted daughter doesn't want to return to California._

_Danny Williams knows he doesn't want his oldest daughter to get hurt on the job._

_Crystal looks at her adopted father and uncle in the face. "It's part of my job to look for two task force members who are part of NCIS-who are missing in action. I have a job to do-it's to find them in one piece"answered Crystal._

_(Bobby Cruz and Russ Granger) were among the group outside in the hallway._

_15 seconds later, Steve, Danny and Crystal come walking out in a flash of lightening._

_Danny Williams turns towards the two police officers. "Got your wish-my niece and daughter are returning with Crystal McGarrett to California"answered Danny._

_T:C smiles at the news_

_Cory nods her head._

_Bobby and Russ knew something was up._

_(5 hours later) back in California._

_Teresa was sent to live with her aunt for awhile._

_Bobby and Russ were back on duty as Santa Monica Police Officers for the time being._

_Kristen came back inside the station to get her bike back._

_Violet and Alison were waiting outside of the station._

_Monica Harper was sitting at her desk-saw the group coming in. She didn't say anything-becuase the last time something happen she gotten suspended._

_"So, Are we going to be seeing you later?"asked Jamie who was wondering._

_Kristen shakes her head. "No! I'm going to be pretty busy for the next few days with work"answered Kristen._

_T:C coming downstairs to hand out assignments to his officers, saw his daughter knowing something was off._

_Cory,Chris,T:C, Jamie,Russ and Bobby noticed at once that something was wrong._

_Kristen frozed in her spot she was listening to something into her earpiece. Did the only thing she could think of at the time, falls to the floor of the station. "No!"cried Kristen._

_T:C races towards his daughter form which was on the floor,shaking. He kneels down to her level. "Kristen! What's wrong?"asked T:C trying to get some kind of answer from his daughter._

_Kristen speaks into the earpiece on her helmet. "Alert the rest of the task force members and NCIS we will need back-up"shouted Kristen racing out of the station in a flash of lightening._

_"Kristen! What back-up?"shouted Cory and Chris racing towards the doorway of the station._

_Bobby and the rest getting on their bikes in a flash of lightening._

_(3 hours later) Santa Monica Police Department were there in either on their bikes or cars._

_T:C, Russ, Monica,Jamie,Cory,Bobby,Helen,and Chris were at the scene._

_Noticed that there were agents wearing safety vests._

_"Can someone explain what is going on?"asked Cory walking towards one of the agents who was watching something on a computer screen._

_Agent Eric Beal looking up from his computer towards police officers coming off their bikes. "Sorry! We are waiting on the news in finding two lost members of the task members"answered Eric._

_"Where's my daughter?"asked T:C Callaway looking for his daughter-who couldn't be found anywhere._

_"Inside"answered Agent Lori Grayson standing there-being the back-up_

_Both Marty and Callen were with Kristen looking for the missing task force members._

_"You let a group of kids on the task force go inside a building without back-up"shouted Cory angrily._

_"Yes! There are 8 people looking for the missing agents"answered Kensi Blye glaring at the police officers in the face._

_Violet McGarrett and Alison Williams were waiting outside with some of the other task members force members._

_(BANG, BANG)_

_Eric Beal looking at the computer screen in front of him._

_"Shots fire,shots fire"answered Lori Grayson one of the agents who was almost shot at in the forehead._

_(15 minutes later) 4 people were brought out on strechers._

_Ashley Deeks-being on one of them-with a broken leg_

_Erin Callen-being in the worst situation ever-she couldn't even stand._

_Kristen (Crystal McGarrett) being on one of the strechers too._

_"Kristen! No"shouted Russ and T:C at once-hurrying over to the ambulances who were waiting._

_(4 days later)_

_Kristen came into the station-she wanted to let them know-was returning to Hawaii for the time-being-the task force was being taken over by Detective Aaron Carson temporary._

_Monica Harper sees Kristen coming into the station, seeing the others aren't looking behind them. _

_T:C,Chris and Cory were upstairs talking in his office._

_"T:C! How is Kristen doing? I mean with two of the task members being in critical conditions"answered Cory who was worried._

_T:C sitting on his desk looks at Chris and Cory. "Doctor said it could take days,months or years for Kristen to remember certain things"answered T:C._

_Jamie,Russ and Bobby didn't see Kristen coming into the station._

_Monica saids something to the three of them. "Officer Granger! Believe your niece is standing a couple feet from you"answered Monica._

_Officer Russ Granger turns and sees Kristen standing there. "Kristen! What are you doing here? Your supposed to take it easy"exclaimed Russ walking towards his niece._

_Kristen not sure what to say to the police officers at the moment-due to having a concussion in rescuing two members of the task force team. "I came to say good-bye"answered kristen._

_Monica races upstairs in a flash of lightening. "Kristen is downstairs"answered Monica._

_T:C,Chris and Cory come downstairs._

_"Kristen! You need to take it easy"answered T:C walking towards his daughter-who backs up a little bit._

_Russ Granger turns towards T:C Callaway. "Do something Lt. Callaway,Kristen is leaving"answered Russ Granger walking towards his desk and sitting in the chair._

_T:C frozed when hearing his daughter was leaving. "Kristen! Reason your leaving?"asked T:C who was wondering and worried._

_Kristen looks at the police officers. "I should go,my dad is waiting outside for me to take us back to Hawaii"answered Kristen._

_Police Officers frozed in their spots._

_(Detective Steve McGarrett walks into the station) he knows that Kristen doesn't remember certain things because of the concussion she had gotten. "Violet and Alison are waiting outside with uncle danny. I need to talk to Lt. Callaway for a minute"answered Steve._

_Kristen nods her head and walks out of the station._

_Lt. Callaway turns towards Steve McGarrett in the face. "You aren't taking my daughter away from me. I have the right to sue you for custody"shouted T:C angrily._

_Steve McGarrett puts his hand up in the air. "Wait you think Kristen is leaving you?"asked Steve._

_"Kristen just told us she was leaving to go back to Hawaii with you"answered Jamie pointing it out._

_Steve shakes his head. "Kristen is coming to the airport she's not going to Hawaii with us. She's going to be staying here in California,Kristen and I talked about this situation two days ago"answered Steve._

_T:C Callaway walking towards the front entrance of the doorway-watching his daughter laughing at something that her friends were saying. "My daughter she can't even remember in what happen a couple days ago-because of the concussion she has"answered T:C._

_"Sorry! To interrupted this meeting we need to get going"answered Danny poking his head into the station._

_(2 days later)_

_T:C was watching Kristen carefully through,he's still worried she would leave again._

_Kristen knows that Russ Granger-she knows he's her uncle,T:C not sure at the moment-because of the concussion gotten during the rescue mission._

_Russ,Jamie and Bobby takes turns to be with Kristen during the day-when T:C can't because he's the boss of the station._

_Kristen was sitting at the table in the kitchen-making a grocery list._

_"Kristen! What do you want for lunch?"asked Bobby who comes walking from the pool area in the back-yard._

_Kristen looking up from what she was doing._

_Russ was coming from upstairs from his bedroom-heard Bobby asked his niece a question._

_Kristen signs to both of them. "We need to go grocery shopping"signed Kristen._

_(1 hour later) at the grocery store area._

_Deli meats were in the cart_

_4 types of breads_

_Fruits_

_Daisy Products_

_Drinks_

_Snacks_

_"Where are going with this food?"asked Bobby who was wondering._

_"Some goes back home, some to the station"signed Kristen sorting through the bags._

_"Kristen! Why don't we take all the bags home,you are supposed to be resting"answered bobby who was driving the car._

_Kristen shakes her head. "No! I want to see T:C"answered Kristen._

_(15 minutes arrived at the station)_

_T:C wasn't at the station at the moment._

_"Bobby! Aren't you early for work?"Asked Helen one of the officers._

_Bobby shakes his head._

_Russ Granger turns towards Jamie who had just gotten back from duty. "Where's T:C?"asked Russ._

_"Lt. Callaway is out on bike partol with Officer Chris Kelly"answered Lori Grayson who has moved to the Santa Monica Police Department Unit._

_(Kristen goes into the break room-sorts through some of the bags and puts things away) heads upstairs towards her private office-and puts things away. Then walks into T:C office-noticed he's not there-sits down on the chair-sorts through something she had gotten-placed it on his desk. Walks downstairs to see the others officers. "Uncle Russ! I left something on Lt. Callaway desk, I'm going to head back upstairs to check on something"signed Kristen towards Russ._

_Russ Granger nods his head._

_Seeing that Bobby Cruz was early for a change for work-he had changed into his uniform._

"So what did you two bring to eat?"asked Moncia looking into the bags that were left on Russ desk.

Russ smacks his forehead. "Stuff for the break room"answered Russ.

15 minutes later, Kristen came racing downstairs in a flash-although was supposed to take it easy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

_15 minutes later Kristen came racing downstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Bobby was eating some of the food they had brought to the station._

_Russ Granger was talking to Lori Grayson the new member of the unit._

_Monica Harper saw Kristen coming downstairs in a flash of lightening-racing towards the entrance of the station. "Russ! You might want to stop your niece from leaving the station"answered monica pointing towards the doorway._

_Russ Granger turned just in time to see Kristen almost banging into T:C and Chris from bike duty. _

_Kristen didn't even realize she had almost banged right into Chris, Cory and T:C who were returning from bike duty. Raced down the stairs in a flash of lightening-after getting a message from the task force-was needed for something important._

_Russ Granger raced out of the door in a flash lightening. "Kristen! Wait a minute where are you going off too? Your supposed to take it easy"shouted Russ racing after his niece-who had taken off-her bike in a flash of lightening._

_T:C Callaway frozed in his spots he turns sightly towards Russ Granger and Bobby Cruz who came out holding onto a sandwich. "Is there a reason why you brought my daughter to the station?"asked T:C hoping on his bike again._

_"Kristen signed to us she wanted to see you,drop some things off in the break room"answered Bobby._

_"Great! Now we have to find Kristen"answered Monica._

_Lori Grayson had just gotten off her cell-phone turns towards the police officers in the face. "We should take the jeep-I know where Kristen is headed off too"answered Lori holding out some keys._

_(3 hours later) at the NCIS Headquarters since that's where the task force-main headquarters was._

_Both Erin and Ashley had just gotten out of the hospital were taking it easy-because of their injuires they had gotten on the rescue mission. Both of them wanted to see Kristen if possible so they had Amelia text Kristen on the phone._

_15 minutes later Kristen came racing into the headquarters. "What's so important?"asked Kristen racing into the headquarters._

_Erin and Ashley waved their hands out towards Kristen who frozed in her spots._

_Kristen looks at her two friends who helped protect her in Hawaii for 4 years. "When did you get out of the hospital?"asked Kristen sitting down on the chair._

_"Three days ago, we have orders to take it easy"answered Erin who is drinking some water._

_"Kristen! We have something you need to know about your dad"answered Ashley getting up from where she was sitting._

_Kristen confused at the moment. "I don't understand, which dad are you talking about? I only have two dads-one who is died in the line of duty one being in Hawaii"answered Kristen looking confused at the moment._

_(3 hours later)_

_Kristen came back towards Santa Monica Station after finding out information she didn't know about her background. Walked into the police station, police officers looking up._

_Chris Kelly,Cory, Monica and Bobby glaring up in what they were doing._

_"Kristen! Lt. Callaway, Officer Granger and Lori Grayson aren't here, they went looking for you"answered monica._

_Kristen looks at Cory and Chris in the face. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore,the nightmares and flashbacks of my past"answered Kristen._

_(Bobby calls Russ Granger on his cell-phone) letting him know that Kristen was back in Santa Monica._

_(15 minutes at the headquarters)_

_Ashley and Erin looked up when Lt. Callaway,Russ and Lori came into the headquarters._

_"Where's my niece?"asked Russ who wants to know._

_"You just missed Kristen she was headed back to Santa Monica two hours ago"answered Ashley._

_(Russ hangs up his cell-phone) Lt. Callaway that was bobby to inform us that kristen is back in Santa Monica right now at the station._

_Lori Grayson said she would get a ride back to Santa Monica later during the week._

_(Kristen could hear voices coming from downstairs)_

_Lt. T:C Callaway, Russ Granger, Cory McNamera and Chris Kelly were standing there talking among each other. It was Chris who gotten a little bit more information out of Kristen._

_Kristen was wearing a towel around her form."Is there something I can help you officers?"asked Kristen._

_Cory McNamera looked at Lt. Terrance Callaway in the face. "Lt. Callaway go home, Officer Chris Kelly and I can hold down the fort. Besides maybe kristen will tell you about the nightmares she's been getting lately"whispered Cory._

_T:C nods his head-saying he's going to change out of his uniform._

_Kristen slowly walks back towards the front entrance of the station.._

_"Kristen! Hold it right there"answered Monica standing up._

_Kristen looks at Officer harper in the face. "Do you want something?"asked Kristen._

_"Where are you going?"asked Monica._

_Kristen looks at Monica in the face._

_Russ and Bobby looking over to Monica standing by the doorway of the station._

_Kristen at first doesn't say anything, looks at her cell-phone which rings."Hello!"answered Kristen._

_T:C comes from upstairs-sees the paper bag that was left on his desk. Noticed there was a sandwich,orange juice,pear and cheese to eat inside the bag. Grabbed the bag in his hands walked down the stairs. _

_Noticed at once that Kristen wasn't in site, he turns towards the officers standing there. "Where's Kristen?"asked T:C who was worried in not seeing his daughter in the station._

_Monica points towards the doorway of the station._

_Kristen was listening to someone on the cell-phone. _

_T:C said he was going to get changed then he and Russ can leave._

_(That part didn't actually go as plan) since Kristen hanged up the phone-walked outside of the station._

_"Kristen! Wait a minute you can't just leave without telling anyone"shouted Monica._

_T:C and Russ racing outside of the station in a flash of lightening,still in his police uniform._

_Cory,Chris,Jamie,Monica and Bobby saw Kristen racing away on her bike._

_"Kristen! Get back here"shouted Cory._

_(No used)_

_(Kristen was back at the house) going through one of the rooms-that was locked up. Knowing that no one knew about the secret hidden rooms inside the mansion-her father had built._

_Sits down after finding some pictures of her dad and stepmom-who had adopted her. Afer looking at the pictures in her hand,she put the others away and locked the doorway to the room._

_Walked down to the whirl pool on the property-sitting down on the edge of the pool._


	18. Chapter 18

Task Force Members:Part I

1: _Alison (Deeks-Williams) adopted-age 18 years old_

_Mom:Deceased-Rachel Williams_

_Dad:Detective Danny-Danno-Williams of the Hawaii Five O_

_Sibling: Grace Williams-13 years old now_

_(Adopted twice through)_

_1st father was killed in the line of duty-he was a detective for the Los Angeles Police Department. 2nd father is Detective-NCIS-Agent Marty Deeks, along with his co-works who helped raised Alison._

_Alison now lives in Hawaii with her dad-Danny-Danno-Grace,Steve and his adopted daughter Violet McGarrett. Is a member of the task force-comes to California when she can._

_2: Violet McGarrett-21 years old now_

_Mom:Lt. Catherine Rhodes James_

_James-_

_Adopted Dad:Detective Steve McGarrett._

_Is a member of the task force,came into Steve's life when her mother died overseas-when she was 10 years old at the time._

_Was undercovered in California could have prevent Kristen from getting to many injuries._

_3. Courtney Williams-Niece_

_Age:18 years old right now_

_Is a member of the task force_

_Is related to Detective Danny Williams, lives with him-because her parents are divorced right now._

_4. Sasha Kelly-cousin-Age 22 years old right now. Is a member of the task force-works for the FBI-and NCIS-partime._

_5. Ashley Deeks(adopted) was introduced by Alison who introduce her to the NCIS Agents in Los Angeles. Is a member of the task force-same age as Kristen-16 years old._

_5. Erin Callen- was introduced the same was as Ashley-Is a member of the task force._


	19. Chapter 19

Memories:Part I

_Kristen was sitting in the whirl pool on the property of the mansion she now owns-since the death of her dad-Alex and mom-Aisha Matthews._

_What the police officers didn't expect was Kristen changing the codes to get into the house or by the gate._

_15 minutes later-Kristen is slowly walking towards the front of the house-watering some flowers in the yard._

_"Kristen! Is there a reason why we can't get into the house?"asked Bobby who was wondering._

_Kristen looked at the group-noticed that her uncle standing there of course. _

_T:C had arrrived shortly-heard bobby saying something about not getting into the house._

_kristen looks at the group of police officers in the face,holding a bottle of water in her hands. She pushes a button on the panel by the gate._

_T:C, Bobby,Monica and Jamie were about to go onto the property._

_Kristen points to Russ Granger in the face. "Uncle Russ is the only one allowed on this property, unless you want me to call for back-up"snapped Kristen walking away from the group._

_Group looks at Russ on the other side._

_"Russ! You can't be serious? Kristen needs us to help her"answered Monica._

_Russ looks at Monica in the face. "Go home, Officer Harper my niece doesn't even like you one bit"answered Russ closing the gate on Officer Harper face._

_(When they heard a scream) coming from the house._

_T:C,Russ and Bobby racing into the house._

_(Since Jamie and Moncia went back to the station)_

_Kristen was on the floor of the kitchen area of the mansion-hands on her head._

_T:C gotten to her first."Kristen! What's wrong?"asked T:C kneeling down near his daughter's level which was on the floor._

_Kristen looking up-tears coming down her face. "Make it stop"cried Kristen._

_"Make what stop?"asked Bobby._

_Kristen slowly standing up now-making her way upstairs to the bedrooms. Couldn't even take the second step on the stairs-was in alot of pain._

_"Kristen! Let us help you"answered Bobby._

_Kristen looks at Bobby,Russ and T:C in the face. "I don't need your help,just leave me alone"cried Kristen racing up the stairs in a flash of lightening._

_Bobby looked at T:C and Russ in the face. "Be back later"answered Bobby._

_Bobby leaves to go back to work._

_Meanwhile Kristen was laying on the bed-with her back towards the doorway._

_T:C walked upstairs to check on his daughter-knowing she was in a lot of pain. Still had a concussion had no memories of who he was at the moment. _

_The bedroom doorway was sightly open-so he slowly made his way into the room,saw Kristen in alot of pain. _

_Russ comes upstairs to-saw T:C cradle Kristen in his arms._

_T:C picked Kristen in his arms. "Sweetie! I just want to help you"whispered T:C into his daughter's ears._

_Kristen cries into T:C shoulders. "I just want things back to normal the way they were before the rescue mission"cried Kristen._

_T:C and Russ looked at each other in the eye._

_Kristen had fallen asleep in T:C arms-since he was still wearing his uniform earlier during the day._

_T:C gently placed Kristen on her bed-covered her up with a blanket-step out into the hallaway. "Russ! I'm going to go back and change into normal clothes should be back in 1 hour"answered T:C_

_Russ nods his head._

_(2 Days later)_

_Kristen was still in alot of pain-due to her flashbacks coming and going different times._

_Russ,Bobby and T:C were the only ones at the moment at the station that knew that Kristen was still in alot of pain._

_Kristen having spending the night in T:C arms last night-screaming into his shoulders._

_(Detective Aaron Carson was at the task force headquarters) in Los Angeles. Know that he's only going to be in charge until kristen comes back on duty as the leader of the task force._

_It's been at least over 3 months now since the rescue mission not going so well lately._

_(Kristen comes into the station) walking slowly_

_Monica Harper looks up from her desk sees Kristen coming into the station. "What are you doing here? Lt. Callaway isn't here at the moment"answered Monica Harper._

_Kristen sits down at Russ Granger desk-digging through his drawer for some medicane he keeps in the drawer incase of an emergency._

_Bobby comes from the locker room sees kristen walks over to her. "Kristen! How are you doing?"asked Bobby._

_Kristen looking up from what she is doing at the moment. "Sore"answered Kristen signing to Bobby Cruz._

_Monica Harper was about to say something else to Kristen when Russ shows up with Jamie riding their bikes into the station._

_Russ sees Kristen at his desk-trying to open the bottle of mediance-but couldn't. "Kristen! Here let me"answered Russ-shifting Kristen into his lap-since he sat down at his desk._

_T:C came into the station-saw Russ opening the bottle of medicane in his hands-with kristen in his lap._

_Chris and Cory saw it too_

_T:C walks slowly towards Russ who holds out a pill for kristen to take._

_Kristen slowly picks up the pill in her uncle russ hand,drinks some water with it. Lays back down on Russ shoulders._

_T:C kneels down-to Russ and Kristen's level. "Sweetie! How did you get here?"asked T:C who was worried and curious in how his daughter had gotten to the station-knowing she was still in alot of pain._

_Kristen slowly sat down-pulled several papers out of her purse. "Jason,drop me off-then would come and get me in 15 minutes. These are for you police officers-I'm going to be making a special accouncement tonight at the party"answered kristen walking towards the entrance of the station._

_Jason Summers was just coming into the station-saw Kristen walking towards him-knows she's in alot of pain. "Bye!"answered Jason picking kristen up in his arms._

_(At the private beach) on the same property as where the mansion is._

_Most of the police officers were there, along with the task force members._

_People were talking among each other._

_"Ms. Callaway you said something important you had to make"answered Lori Grayson who was standing there._

_Kristen was leaning against the table near the food area. "Yes! I will be going back to duty on the task force"answered kristen._

_(Santa Monica Police Department)_

_T:C, Russ, Bobby,Chris,Jamie and Cory put their foot down._

_Monica points something out. "That's the reason why you don't remember anything"answered Monica._

_"Kristen! The reason you have a concussion is because of the rescue mission that went bad a couple months ago"answered Jamie._

_T:C shakes his head._

_Russ at first doesn't say anything._

_"We aren't risking that you could get hurt again"answered Cory._

_Kristen looks at them in the face. "You can't do anything about it, It's already been decided,don't worry about it"answered kristen walking towards the other members of the task force._

_(1 hour later) everyone had left the party._

_Well except all Chris and Cory who were worried._

_T:C was wondering where Kristen went off too. "Has anyone seen Kristen? I can't seem to fine her anywhere at the house"answered T:C._

_"Kristen mention she was going to take a dip in the hot pool, then go to bed"answered Jamie._

_(Kristen was just getting out of the pool-headed upstairs to her private quarters) frozed in her spots-she was starting to get flashbacks._

_T:C was just coming towards the house-where he's been staying with Russ, and Bobby. He heard a scream coming from the house._

_Kristen was on the floor of her private quarters-wrap in a towel through-in the bathroom._

_Heard pounding footsteps._

_Chris,Cory,Jamie racing head of T:C first-there back up guns drawn out._

_Kristen in alot of pain still-flashback_

_T:C following closely behind his co-workers-_

_Four of them frozed in hearing Kristen in the bathroom._

_"Kristen! Are you ok?"asked jamie._

_"We heard a scream"answered Cory._

_Kristen knows she can't let them-know in alot of pain-leans against the bathroom doorway. "Is there something you needed?"asked Kristen-winicing a bit._

_"No! Just wanted to make sure your ok"answered Chris-looking at T:C in the face._

_(Chris and Cory) left go back to work-they had the nightshift along with Jamie._

_Kristen was still leaning against the doorway of the bathroom._

_T:C knocks on the bathroom doorway. "kristen! Sweetie can I come in?"asked T:C_

_No answer coming from the bathroom._

_T:C slowly walked into the bathroom area-saw Kristen leaning against the doorway of the bathroom into her bedroom-although was wearing a towel around her form. "Kristen! Here let me help you"whispered T:C_

_Kristen slowly snaps out of the flashbacks again,yanks herself away from T:C at the moment. "Don't touch me"snapped Kristen._

_T:C takes a step back a bit not sure what to do to help his daughter out. "I will be downstairs incase you need anything"answered T:C slowly walking out of the bedroom._

_(Kristen wasn't quite dress through) seeing was wearing a towel still around her form. Slowly makes her way to the bedroom. "Where's my uncle?"asked Kristen who was wondering._

_T:C turns towards his daughter. "Russ and Bobby went to a movie, is there something you need?"asked T:C._

_Kristen sightly turns her back on T:C starts to cried hard._

_T:C picked Kristen up in his arms rocks her,kinds of noticed she wasn't wearing her nightgown at the moment. "kristen! I'm here"whispered T:C rocking his daughter in his arms._

_Kristen cries harder into his shoulders._

_T:C shifted kristen into his arms. "Come on, let's get's get you ready for bed"answered T:C placing Kristen on the bed-with her towel still wrapped around her._

_Kristen ends up screaming in pain._

_T:C races towards the bathrooom comes back with a pill for his daughter to take when in pain because of the injuries she had gotten like a couple weeks ago._

_Kristen felt the bed-moved a bit-turns her back on who ever was in the bedroom._

_"Kristen! Here"answered T:C holding out the pill for her to take._

_(Kristen does the only thing she could think of at the time) grabbing some clothes to put on,grabbing her wallet/purse racing out of the bedroom in a flash of lightening._

_(T:C ended racing after her in a flash of lightening). "Kristen! Wait a minute"shouted T:C._

_Just in time to see kristen on her bike._

_Russ and Bobby came home-just in time to see kristen on her bike._

_T:C met them at the end of the driveway._

_"Kristen! Where are you going?"asked Bobby._

_Kristen ignores them at the moment-listens to her messages on the cell-phone for a moment. _

_"Kristen! Where are you going at this time of night?"asked Russ who was worried about his niece at the moment._

_Kristen looks at Russ in the face. "I have to go to work"answered kristen about to ride on her bike away from them._

_T:C stood in front of her not looking very happy with her at the moment. He was still holding the pill in his hand. "Kristen! You aren't going anywhere tonight,I know your in alot of pain"answered T:C the pill in his hand still._

_Kristen takes the pill off of T:C hand, shallows it with some water. _

_"We are heading back inside the house, going to bed"answered T:C started to walk slowly to the house._

_Too late-Kristen drops her bike on the ground-races down the driveway-long one._

_"Kristen! Wait a minute you can't leave"shouted bobby._

_T:C turns back to where Kristen was supposed to be at,groans to himself. "Come on we have to go after her"answered T:C_

_The three of them takening off after Kristen at the moment._

_Didn't have to get very far-to find kristen-who was standing there talking to someone on her cell-phone. "Uncle Danny! Is my dad there?"asked Kristen wanting to talk to Steve._

_Russ,Bobby and T:C frozed at the moment-hearing Kristen say dad on the phone._

_They don't know what Steve was saying to Kristen on the others side._

_Kristen hangs up the phone,after saying something to Steve. "Yes! I understand"answered kristen hanging up the phone-slowly walks back up the driveway-by passing Bobby,Russ and T:C in that matter._

_(Four days later) the group hasn't seen kristen most of the day._

_Only they know that she had drop off their lunches at the police station._

_T:C was pacing back and forth downstairs. "I don't understand-Kristen hasn't been home for the past 3 days now. I'm worried it's not like her to be out this late"answered T:C sitting on Russ desk downstairs._

_"Lt. Have you tried the task force headquarters and asking them if they saw Kristen?"asked Finn a new rookie to the station._

_T:C and Cory raced towards the task force headquarters._

_Detective Aaron Carson happen to be at his desk-when the two police officers came walking into the building._

_"Detective Carson! There are two police officers here looking for Kristen"answered Hayden Carson._

_(T:C and Cory didn't get good news from the task force members)._

_"Do you know where my daughter is?"asked T:C who was worried._

_Detective Aaron Carson and Hayden Carson looked at each other in the face._

_"We haven't seen kristen since 4 days ago at the party,although we know she was here like yesterday-drops our lunches off in the break room"answered Jason Summers._

_Cory McNamera looks at the task force members in the face. "If Kristen is hurt in anyway because of being the leader for your group-going back to duty"answered Cory._

_Some of the group laugh out loud._

_"I don't think that's very funny,my daughter is missing"snapped T:C angrily._

_"Think you misheard what Kristen said about going back to duty"answered Amy._

_"Kristen isn't back on active duty-just doing work at the station"answered Jason._

_(2 hours later) back at the police station-Cory and T:C had just walked into the station._

_"Did you get any news on Kristen?"asked Finn who was wondering._

_Jamie hangs up the phone-"Lt. We have information on where Kristen might have been too. Someone saw her bringing flowers to the pier-near where her parents died"answered Jamie._

_(25 minutes later)_

_Chris and Monica were the ones who gotten their first to the scene._

_kristen was sitting the grave-of her dead parents-fresh flowers and pictures were there. Rocking back and forth-not even noticing there were people._

_"Kristen! Honey we have been looking for you"answered Chris kneeling down to Kristen level-meaning height._

_Kristen looks at Chris Kelly in the face._

_bobby and Russ racing towards them._

_"Oh my god! kristen are you ok?"asked Bobby frozing in his spot-standing by Monica Harper._

_Chris looks at Russ in the face. "Kristen hasn't said one word to me-since we gotten here like 25 minutes ago"answered Chris standing up now._

_Russ scoops Kristen in his arms-cuddles her."Kristen! We have been worried about you,why didn't you say something about wanting to see your parents? We would have brought you here to visit the grave"answered Russ._

_Kristen shaking._

_(At the hospital)_

_T:C met them in the waiting room area before the others had arrived to the hospital._

_Cory,Jamie and T:C saw Kristen shaking in Russ arms-with his jacket around her shoulders._

_After getting check out by a doctor-saying that Kristen be taken home to rest-make sure someone is with her too._

_"Ms. Callaway is going to need some food,don't know how long she was without anything to eat or drink for the past 4 days now"answered the doctor who saw them._

_(1 hour later)_


	20. Chapter 20

Memories:Part II

_1 hour later at the station-santa monica police department headquarters._

_Kristen was sitting at the table in her private office,on TC lap at the moment._

_Russ,Bobby and Chris were there in the office-taking their lunches out of the break room area._

_"Kristen! How are you feeling?"asked Chris who was worried after finding Kristen at the pier._

_Kristen looks at Chris Kelly and shugs her shoulders,slowly takes a piece of oranges-that TC was peeling at the moment._

_(TC lunch) contained Orange,Apple,Water,Sandwiche,Cheese Slices and Cookies._

_(Russ lunch) contained a pear,banana,sandwiche,peanut butter and crackers._

_(Chris lunch) contained a sandwiche,water and grapes._

_(Bobby lunch) contained the same as Russ bag._

_Kristen takes a bite of the fruit salad-that was sitting in front TC at the table. Puts it back down on the napkin-starts to shake again-races out of the private office-downstairs._

_"Kristen! Wait a minute"answered TC, Chris,Bobby and Russ at once racing after Kristen in a flash of lightening._

_"If your looking for Kristen,went outside"shouted Finn._

_"Lt. Callaway there's a phone call for you it's important"shouted Gregory._

_(Chris,Bobby and Russ) founded Kristen this time at the house-on the ground-rocking back and forth this time._

_"Kristen! You shouldn't run away like that"answered Bobby._

_"Kristen's what's wrong?"Asked Russ._

_Kristen looks at them in the face. "I'm not allowed to have any food,get into trouble"answered Kristen._

_(Chris phones TC to let them know where kristen was) at the moment._

_(TC arrives shortly) with their lunches in a bag-arrived just in time to hear Kristen say those words out. Kneels down to his daughter's level. "Kristen you aren't going to get into trouble"answered TC._

_Kristen moves away from them. "Yes! I will get into trouble,Zelda will punish me for taking food"answered Kristen._

_(TC,Chris,Russ and Bobby) talking among themselves._

_"Zelda! Is one of the ganged members we had arrest for doing something terrible long time ago"answered Chris._

_TC and Russ weren't too happy about the situation at the moment._

_Kristen still rocking back and forth on the floor-cries out. "No! Make it stop"cried kristen._

_TC racing towards his daughter-trying to get her to calm down. "kristen! honey it's ok"answered TC._

_Kristen kicking TC in the shoulders. "I can't do this anymore"screamed Kristen-grabbing her purse-racing out of the house in a flash of lightening._

_Bobby races out of the house-just in time to see Jason Summers and Nicholas Johnson pulled up in the car._

_jason racing towards Kristen. _

_The rest of the group come out of the house-see what the situation in hand._

_jason kneels down in front of Kristen's shaking form-he knows what's been going on at the moment. Whispers something to Kristen. "Kristen! What's wrong?"asked Jason whispering it to her._

_Kristen murmurs something to him. "Take me to see Detective McGarrett right now"answered Kristen._

_jason picks Kristen up in his arms, looks at Nicholas in the face. "Nicholas called ahead at the task force-we are taking Kristen to see Detective McGarrett"answered Jason._

_Santa Police Department-puts their foot down._

_"No!" You aren't taking my daughter back to Hawaii"answered TC._

_"You aren't taking my niece to Hawaii"answered Russ._

_Nicholas Johnson looks at the officers. "Detective McGarrett which one are you referring too?"asked Nicholas._

_"Detective Steve McGarrett is the one we are referring too, said that kristen was going to be staying here in California with us"answered Bobby._

_(3 hours later)_

_Steve was holding Kristen in his arms at the house, he was there on a special case._

_Jason had inform him what's been going on with Kristen for the past couple days ago._

_Kristen shaking in his arms. "Please I want to go back to Hawaii,take me back there"cried Kristen into Steve's shoulders._

_Steve looks at kristen in the face. "Kristen! Are you sure want to go back to Hawaii? Lt. Callaway isn't going to like the the fact his daughter is going back to Hawaii-especially when I told him you were staying"answered Steve._

_Kristen looks at Steve in the face. "I can't stay here, the memories keep on coming it's hurts"answered Kristen._

_Steve McGarrett not sure what to say to this matter. "Kristen! Can you at least try to stay longer here, I will have Violet up here to be with you when she comes home from overseas, can call me anytime"answered Steve._

_Kristen slowly nods her head-curls up against him for warmth._

_Steve gives Kristen to Jason. "Are they still here at the house?"asked Steve._

_Jason nods his head. "Downstairs in the kitchen"answered Jason taking Kristen in his arms again._

_Kristen curls up against him-for warmth-she was starting to shake again._

_Steve McGarrett comes downstairs._

_Getting strange looks on Russ,Bobby and TC face._

_"You aren't taking kristen with you"answered Russ,bobby and TC at once said._

_Steve holds out his hand up. "I'm not taking Kristen back with me to Hawaii,she will be staying here with you. But! Her memories are slowly returning to her-since the rescue mission-facing the fact she saw her parents get murdered in front of her. I'm sending my daughter Violet to come and stay with kristen"answered Steve._

_Nicholas Johnson was still standing there incase something else happens._

_Steve McGarrett looks at Nicholas Johnson in the face. "Nicholas you and Jason are going to be my daughter's guards for the time being,since Violet isn't here right she's overseas on a case"answered Steve._

_Nicholas nods his head._

_Jason comes downstairs at the moment-nods his head."Kristen is upstairs asleep at the moment"._

_(3 days later)_

_Kristen,Jason and Nicholas were at the task force headquarters-working on something at the moment._

_"Nicholas! There are people who are wondering where Kristen is at"asked Hayden Carson walking into the break room area._

_Nicholas walks towards the entrance of their task force headquarters. "Is there something I can help you with?"asked Nicholas._

_Monica Harper and Cory McNamera looked at Nicholas Johnson in the face._

_"Lt. Callaway wanted to see how Kristen was?" since Detective Steve McGarrett left 3 days ago"answered Monica._

_Nicholas not sure what to say at the moment. "Kristen isn't there right now,she's on a case at the moment"answered Nicholas closing the doorway in their faces-locking it._

_Moncia and Cory alert the others at the office headquarters._

_3 hours later-the rest of the group arrived to the headquarters._

_"Lt. Callaway it's locked"shouted Jamie who was trying to get the door open._

_Finn was watching something on the television near by saw something that the group should see. "Lt. Callaway you might want to see this"shouted Finn pointing towards the television screen two doors down from the headquarters._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

_Lt. Callaway you might want to see this"shouted Finn one of the new rookies to the Santa monica police department pointing to a television playing at another store._

_T:C Callway walking towards where Finn was standing at._

_(3 days later) T:C and Russ head to the hospital-after getting some information about Kristen where abouts._

_Kristen was visiting Erin and Ashley who haven't been back on full duty on the task force._

_The 3 of them were visiting at the hospital-at the moment._

_Kristen was sitting in one of the private rooms-she had permission to be there-by herself._

_Erin and Ashley knew that Kristen needed to know about her parents background information-after reading some things from the files._

_(Flashback)_

_"Kristen! There's some things you need to know about Aisha and Alex Matthews(Kristen's birth father's last name). Aisha and Alex had two children-who were put up for adoption because of their work._

_Kristen frozed in mid-air. "I have another sibling?"asked Kristen looking at two friends in the face._

_Ashley nods her head. "I ask Hettie for permission to give you the information about your older _

_(Kristen is shocked in learning that her sister happens to be Violet McGarrett) adopted daughter to Rhodes james-deceased killed in the line of duty,then adopted by Steve McGarrett in Hawaii. Also learning that she has an older brother,who happens to be in the hospital in a coma-due to getting shot at._

_(5 days later)_

_Kristen had permission to be in the hospital private room-where she was sitting on the couch-which is a suite._

_When T:C, Russ,Chris and Finn came into the hospital after getting information from officer Lori Grayson who was just coming out of the hospital._

_"We were told that my daughter Kristen Callaway is here"answered T:C standing there in his police uniform._

_A nurse looks at him in the face. "I'm sorry, are you referring to Crystal McGarrett-she's with her brother in room 2021"answered the nurse._

_Chris,Finn,Russ and T:C looked at each other in the face._

_"My daughter doesn't have a brother to begin with"answered T:C_

_"We would have known"answered Russ pointing it out._

_Nurse stands up now. "I was only given information about this two days ago, Deeks and Callen are down the hall if you have questions"answered the nurse._

_(Chris,Finn,T:C and Russ) raced down the hallway towards where Ashley and Erin were at the moment._

_Erin and Ashley were talking to Violet McGarrett who was shocked in learning that she is related to Kristen,that their brother was in a coma._

_Violet McGarrett calls Steve McGarrett on the phone in the private office."I need to speak to Commander Steve McGarrett, this is his daughter Violet McGarrett"answered Violet._

_Who ever was on the phone,it wasn't good news at the moment._

_Violet yells something into the phone. "THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I NEED TO SPEAK TO MY DAD RIGHT NOW"Yelled Violet Angrily._

_"Girls what is going on here, why did that the nurse tell us that Kristen has a brother?"asked Chris who was wondering._

_Erin, Ashley,Jason and Nicholas (McGarrett) he is also adopted by Steve, looked at the four officers from Santa Monica in the face._

_Chris,Finn,T:C and Russ heard Violet say something on the phone. _

_Violet finally get's a hold of Steve McGarrett who was in a meeting with the Governor."Commander! Drop in what ever you are doing and get up to Los Angeles right now"answered Violet._

_(Steve McGarrett, Kono Kelly,Chin Kelly and Danny Williams) were talking with the Governor when there was an urgent call for Steve._

_"Excuse me, Governor there's an important call for Detective Steve McGarrett it's his daughter Violet she's very mad"answered the secretary opening the doorway to the office._

_Steve McGarrett leaves the room for a moment. "Violet! Can I call you back? I'm in a meeting with the Governor"asked Steve._

_(Violet yells something else) on the phone. "NO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE TALKING TO THE GOVERNOR RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOU HERE IN LOS ANGELES THIS INSTANT! I HAVE A SISTER AND A BROTHER-WHO IS IN A COMA"Yelled Violet angrily._

_(Steve stood there in shocked) of the news.. "Violet!, Catherine would have told me if you had any older siblings to begin with"answered Steve._

_Violet stands her ground right now. "My birth parents put me up for adoption because of their work,found out I'm related to a certain someone"answered Violet._

_Steve thinking at the moment to himself. "Violet! I shall be there in a couple hours"answered Steve hanging up the phone. _

_(3 hours later)_

_Steve McGarrett had arrived to the hospital with Danny Williams and his niece-Courtney Williams who lives with him-due to his brother doing something stupid with the law._

_(Kristen was still with her brother, so at the moment she doesn't know about the other people in the office) was watching him carefully at the moment._

_T:C. Russ,Chris,Steve,Courtney,Danny and Finn looked at Violet,Ashley and Erin in the face._

_"Girls! Care to explain what is going on here? One Steve and I were in a meeting with the Governor of Hawaii"answered Danny pointing it out._

_Violet is leaning against the wall of the office-they were in at the moment. "We are waiting on the blood orders to arrive-incase someone was wrong that our brother isn't related to us"answered Violet._

_"Blood orders for what?"asked Finn who was wondering._

_"Girls! Where's kristen is there a reason why we don't see her with you?"asked Chris who was wondering._

_"Kristen is with our brother-Tai Matthews"answered Violet._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_(A doctor walks into the office) who is friends with the NCIS Agents at the moment. "Here are the results you have requested on Tai Matthews"answered Doctor Melinda Mitchell handing Violet the paper._

_Violet reads the information on the paper,walks out of the office to check on her sister and brother-who is in a coma at the moment._

_Courtney picks up the paper reads the information,races after Violet in a flash of lightening at the moment._

_"Doctor! What are the results on Tai Matthews?"asked Chris who was wondering._

_Doctor Melinda Mitchell looks at the police officers in the face. "Tai Matthews was in a car accident that killed his guardians-he's been in a coma over 5 weeks ago. I don't know where he's going to go-since he's only 10 years old right now"answered Melinda telling them at the moment._

_Steve McGarrett looks at the information given about Violet,Tai and Kristen being related by birth. "I have custody of Violet-since Catherine adopted her she's no longer alive,have part custody of Kristen-4 years ago-witness protection-I will take Tai too,if that's no problem?"asked Steve._

_Danny Williams looks at his partner in the face. "How are you going to care for him? We are away most of the time"asked Danny._

_Chris speaks up. "I will take custody of Tai if that's not a problem with you detectives,he's going to need help when waking up"answered Chris._

_Russ, Finn and T:C were kind of shocked of the news._

_Melinda Mitchell smiles at the group. "Detectives! There is something you should know about Aisha-Tai and Violet's Birth mom,medical records states she had more than 2 children"answered melinda._

_Everyone frozed in their spots._

_"Wait are you saying that Tai,Violet and Kristen have more siblings?"asked Finn who was wondering._

_Melinda nods her head. "You would have to ask the girls they have more information than I can give you officers"answered Melinda._

_(20 minutes later) grop arrives to the suite._

_Violet was watching her younger brother-Tai breathing on a life support system. "I don't understand why we had to lose our parents this way"cried Violet._

_Kristen hasn't said one word-after finding out she's related to Violet and Tai-Her dad at the time was engaged to Aisha O'Neill (carter)-who happens to be the adopted niece to Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill._

_"Kristen! Come on let's go"answered Russ kneeling down to his niece's level._

_Kristen looks at them in the face-walks over to Violet who is crying hugs her around the shoulders._

_Violet turns around-cries into Kristen's shoulders. "Why! Did we have to lose our parents?"cried Violet into her sister's shoulders._

_Courtney picks up the paper that Kristen was holding in her hands,reads the contents."WHAT IN THE HELL"shouted Courtney._

_Everyone looks at her in the face._

_"Courtney! What's wrong?"asked Danny wondering if something is wrong with his niece._

_Courtney storms out of the suite they were in at the moment._

_Ashley and Erin walked in with 3 other people into the suite._

_Courtney points her middle finger at the two girls in the face. "YOU KNEW THAT VIOLET,TAI AND KRISTEN HAVE MORE SIBLINGS! Why you didn't say anything sooner?"yelled Courtney angrily._

_Francis Shields is standing there. "Hello! I'm standing right here"answered Francis._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"Who are you?"asked Russ who was wondering._

_Kristen and Violet looked at Francis-both of them knew that Francis was one of their older siblings. "You must be one of our older siblings right? One my mom didn't bother to tell us"answered Violet who was leaning against Steve._

_Francis nods his head. "Yes! Our mom-Aisha (Carter) never told my adopted parents about having older siblings to begin with, found out by my dad's death bed"answered Francis._

_"Who are you?"asked a voice._

_Heads turned towards Tai who wakes up from his coma._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Tai Matthews has awaken up from his coma-being in it for at least several months now.

Chris Kelly wanting to adopt Tai Matthews as her son.

It's been at least several days since Tai Matthew has awaken up now.

(At the police station)

Chris was at her desk working on some papers.

Cory looked at her room mate."Chris! Where are we going to put Tai, only have two bedrooms to begin with"answerd Cory pointing it out to Chris Kelly.

Chris looked up from working on some papers that were on her desk. "I couldn't let Tai go to Hawaii or be put in the system, he needs to be closer to his sister-Kristen"answered Chris.

Cory stands up now. "I'm glad your going to be Tai's adopted mom-but still we don't have the room for him"answered Cory.

"Could just moved into the guesthouse on the property"answered Bobby pointing it out.

Chris and Cory looked at Bobby.

"That's not going to be a problem for kristen right,I mean it's her home?"asked Chris.

(Francis Shields comes walking into the station with his lawyer and two other people) who happen to be his adopted brothers.

Officer T:C Callaway was talking to Russ about something important.

"Officer Kelly! You have been served"answered the Ms. Lauren Hodges standing there.

Officer Chris kelly takes the papers reads the contents of the letter.

Cory reads over her shoulders, turns towards the 4 people standing there. "You got to be kidding me"yelled Cory.

Brought attention towards the other officers.

"Is there a problem?"asked TC who was wondering.

Chris Kelly turns towards her boss. "I just lost custody of Tai Matthews"answered Chris.

"What do mean lost custody?"asked Jamie.

(Kristen comes walking into the station) followed by two dogs-Violet McGarrett,Jason and Nicholas McGarrett were there with Kristen.

Officers looked up.

kristen saw the look she was getting. "Why is everyone giving me a strange look?"asked Kristen.

"Kristen,Is this your doing?"asked Cory pointing to the letter.

"My sister doesn't have anything to do with your losing custody of Tai Matthews our brother"answered Francis Shields.

Kristen points towards the paper-reads it's contents. "Think you forgot to read something on the bottom of the paper, Officer Kelly"answered kristen.

Points towards the bottom of the letter contents.

Officer Chris Kelly reads the information on the bottom of the letter,she sits down at her desk.

"Officer Kelly,Your actually lucky-that Kristen had the judge agreed you would have part custody of Tai Matthews"answered Gregory Shields (Francis) adopted brother standing there.

Police officers stood there ground.

"Part custody, who has the other part?"asked Monica standing there.

T:C Callaway was watching the interaction with his adopted daughter-Kristen who leaning against her two adopted brothers-Nicholas and Jason who gotten adopted by Steve McGarrett.

"Judge only agreed you would be given part custody of Tai Matthews. Since you aren't blood related wouldn't be given full custody"answered Lauren Hodges standing there.

"Hello! Who has the other other part custody?"asked Monica.

Violet McGarrett raises her hand up in the air. "Detective Steve McGarrett has the other part custody of our brother"answered Violet.

"Detective Steve McGarrett lives in Hawaii"answered jamie pointing it out.

Violet shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing I can do about it,judge would only agreed if someone else-by blood has custody of Tai"answered Violet.


End file.
